From the Start
by oneNonly
Summary: Natsuki and Shizuru. The concept of Mai Otome and Mai HiME are combined. Natsuki goes after organizations that killed her mother but learns something else along the way. This includes a little bit of love, friendship and drama. CHAPTER 14 is UP! Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I don't own Mai-hime or Mai-otome chracters...so yeah...don't sue me please. This is my first story ever. Never wrote before in my entire life. English is my second language, so please be kind if you see any mistake. I'm not a professional, so this story might be another crappy story. If you want to take part or anything, let me know and perhaps we can collaborate. Thank you for your time and consideration.

  
Chapter One

Three hundred years ago, a war broke out between the HiMEs and became known as the Golden Era. It became an ancient legend that had been passed down from generations to generations. A legend about women who had to make sacrifices, a legend about inevitable destiny, and above all...it was a legend about love. Now, exactly three hundred years later, the legend will perhaps once again repeat itself.

* * *

The Fuuka Space Academy welcomes their student once again as the first day of school begins. Kazehana Mashiro, the headmaster of Fuuka Space Academy, is sitting on her wheelchair looking down out of the window to watch the students arrive from the space shuttles. Although she appears to be an eleven-year-old girl, she is definitely older than she looks. 

"Mashiro-sama, your tea is ready," a pink haired maid says softly from behind.

"Thank you, Fumi-san," Mashiro responses without moving, "but I think I'll wait a little bit more for it to cool down."

"Mashiro-sama, this year..."

"I know, let's just hope that our last HiME will become aware of her power soon. We need her as soon as possible."

"Why can't we tell the others her identity?"

"They will meet by destiny. We cannot interfere..." Mashiro turns around and sips the tea Fumi prepared for her. Then silence takes over the room.

"Dude, look at that chick!"

"Oh My God! She is sooooo pretty!"

"Is she new?"

"Damn! Look at that body…."

What the hell is wrong with these people? Natsuki Kruger wonders if every new student gets the same attention that she's getting. And she doesn't like it at all, not even one bit. Today is Natsuki's first time ever in Fuuka Space Academy and if it wasn't for the mysterious death of her mother, she wouldn't be here right now. Whoever they were that killed her mother, she will find them and take her revenge…even if it's the last thing that she would do. The crowd surrounding her and those eyes that are following her are just too irritating.

Six months ago, Yamada told her that all of the answers she wanted…she'd find them at Fuuka Space Academy. He was Natsuki's spy at first, but now they are more like friends. She still remembers the last thing he said to her…

"If you apply to Fuuka Space Academy, they will definitely accept you. The tattoo that you described to me, turned out to be some kind of a secret in the school. I don't know what it's supposed to be. There'll be someone that I'm working with there with you. I told him you'd be coming so…"

"How do I find him?"

"He'll find you."

What is so special about this school? It just seems normal to Natsuki. Every year, there is recruitment for potential Fuuka students. Many would apply, but only strong and intelligent individuals get in. Only fifty students will be picked each year, except this one. Natsuki was the fifty-first, and she is still surprised herself that she got accepted in. It isn't a big deal to Natsuki or anything. But the fact there is a fifty-first student accepted to F.S.A for the first time ever in two hundred years, the media, the school and even the F.S.A. students are making big fuzz about it. Too bad they don't know who the fifty-first student is. Just then, the sound of the announcement lady over the P.A. system interrupts Natsuki's thoughts.

"New students please follow down the hall to Auditorium B from space shuttles rooftop. Old students who just returned from Earth and those who live on campus will enter Auditorium B through the fifth floor. We welcome all of you back for another exciting year at Fuuka Space Academy. You have exactly 30 minutes before the welcoming ceremony starts. Hope to see you there! Have a great day everyone!"

Oh great, there's a welcoming ceremony. Natsuki hates being exposed, and she has a feeling that the welcoming ceremony will be somewhat unpredictable. There are, after all, only fifty-one new students.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a secret meeting room… 

"Alright! Ladies, the reason I called y'all here is because I've got good news for you!" Midori Sugiura stands up on top of the table.

"Cut the crap already! Just say it, you're wasting the time. And with you standing on top of the table, we all can see your stupid underwear." Nao Zhang scowls annoyingly at her sensei. The other nine girls in the room laugh out loud together as Midori blushes and jumps off the table.

"Ahem…Ahem…Anyway, as I was saying before some brat interrupted me; I want to tell you girls that the last one of us is here."

"You mean…someone with powers like us?" Mai Tokiha stands up from her seat.

"Yes, and according to my source…her name is Natsuki Kruger. During the admission process, she has one of the greatest fighting skills I've seen so far. That girl got a sharp mind. But she skipped school and came late to class many times. A LOT of tardiness from her old school record. It looks that our new girl will be a handful…Shizuru and Yukino…I'll leave her to you guys, student councils."

"It'd be our pleasure," sipping her tea, Shizuru smiles Viola and Yukino Chrysant nods in return.

"Great! Mikoto, Nao, and Shiho…PLEASE don't cause any more trouble for the new girl. Nao, I expect you to take care of these kids since you're older."

"Hey! We're not little kids!" shouts Shiho Munakata.

"Yeah, we got bras! See?" Mikoto Minagi lifts up her shirt to expose her sport bra, but then Mai jumps in before Mikoto embarrasses herself ever further.

"MIKOTO!" Mai yells and pulls Mikoto's shirt down.

"Any…way," Midori sweat drops and continues, "Akane and Akira, you two will be the ones who give the tour to Kruger and explain some of the you-know-what to her. Don't scare of with one of your crazy ninja moves please Akira."

"Whatever," Akira Okusaki says coolly as Akane Higurashi giggles.

Just then Yukariko Steinberg walks into the room. Then the girls and Midori turn their attention to Yukariko.

"Everyone, it's time for the welcoming ceremony."

* * *

AN: I'm a big ShizNat fan, so expect some kind of relationship between them in the future. Feel free to criticize or leave props. Thank you for reading once again! 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you for all of your kind reviews! You guys really help motivate a newbie like me to try to write more. Thank you once again. I apologize if some of the characters are OOC. I didn't finish watching all of Mai-Otome yet. But I'm trying to get as close to the real personalities of each character as much as possible. If there is something that you want to be corrected, please tell me so. 

Oh yeah, also, this chapter is important because it tells you some of the key elements of the school. If you don't read this carefully, you might get confused on later chapters. If you have questions, don't hesitate to ask. However, it would be best if you wait for later chapters as the story unfolds itself. Thank you once again for your time reading this. I hope you'll enjoy a bit.

Chapter 2

The auditorium of Fuuka Academy is humongous. Its ceiling is filled with bright crystal lights. On the side of the room, white candles are lit up to add an elegant mood to the ceremony. As the students walk into the aisle, their eyes spark with amazement. Even Natsuki finds it hard not to admire the beauty.

"It's amazing," Natsuki thinks to herself as she takes a seat. Looking around her, she sees more of the students coming into the auditorium. Then out of no where, Natsuki's ears pick up on someone's voice…a very loud voice from the balcony on top of her seat.

"Ha-Ha! Look at these freshmen swimming in! They are so amazed with our magnificent work of the theme for the ceremony. We are the best I tell you! We did a great job this time, Yukino!"

"Haruka, quiet down! You're making a scene…people are staring," Yukino hisses at her blonde friend.

"I think that's the director of the school student council, Haruka Suzushiro. I heard she's very hot-headed person and very competitive too. And next to her is the secretary. I heard she's the exactly opposite of the director. I wonder how they got along…" Natsuki hears the girl sitting next to her talking to one of her friends.

"This is going to be so boring," Natsuki sighs.

Suddenly, the lights were off. Shining stars are now can be seen throughout the ceiling. Then spot lights shine onto the stage. Mashiro is already on her wheelchair in the middle of the stage with Fumi beside her. Behind them are Shizuru Viola, Reito Kanzaki, Tate Yuuichi, Sergay Wang, Yukariko Steinberg and Midori Sugiura. When the auditorium becomes silence, Mashiro begins her speech.

"Hello everyone, I'm Mashiro Kazehana, the headmaster of Fuuka Space Academy. For the returning students, welcome back. As for the new students, I'd like to say welcome to Fuuka Academy. There will be things that need to be explained in details concerning the classes here. This year is certainly a special year," Mashiro's eyes stare right at Natsuki. Seeing this, Natsuki sits up right away.

"What is she looking at? Is there something on my face?" Natsuki starts touching her face.

"…There are fifty new students transferred each from Garderobe Academy, Aries Republic, Aswad, Zipang, Cardair Empire, Florence, and Lutecia United Kingdom. However, there was an exception that we admitted fifty-one students from Windbloom Kingdom. Is it important who the fifty-first person is? I think not. In conclusion, there are new students in total of three-hundred-and-one in Fuuka Academy…so I hope all of you will have fun here together. I will now give the microphone to Commander Sergay Wang, who will explain your classes." At this, Mashiro signals Fumi to wheel her away from the center of the stage so Sergay can be in the spotlight.

"Welcome students. I'm Sergay Wang, the Commander of Windbloom Kingdom. Now, some of you might wonder why the number of your placement counts. Whether if you're the first or the fifty first, does it matter? The answer is yes. On your student ID card, the number of your placement is on the right hand top next to the year of your enrollment," Sergay says coolly. The students start taking their ID cards out to look at their placement number. Natsuki does the same and starts being curious if which kind of class she would get.

"If you're number one, you are to work with the members of student councils. If you're number two through twelve, you are expected to be working closely with technology in medicines and healings. If you are number thirteen through seventeen, you will be working with communications and the media. If you're number eighteen through twenty-seven, you will study current events politically and economically in depths. Number twenty-six through thirty-five, you guys will be working with technology in engineering and building new machines. Number thirty-six through forty-six, you guys will be working as mechanics and learn how to fix various kinds of things. As for number forty-seven through fifty-one, you are the Otome…our fighters. And you ladies will be working mostly with me," Sergay smiles.

"Interesting," Natsuki thinks to herself. She tries to listen to this guy, Sergay, as much as possible because what he says seems to be quite important. However, her mind begins to flow away to somewhere else. How is she going to get in contact with the person who is supposed to help her about her mother's case? What is she really getting herself into?

Natsuki has probably been thinking for sometimes. By the time she realizes what's happening; the students are already applauding and standing up for the people on the stage. Not wanting to be noticed, Natsuki does the same. She sees a blonde girl with the microphone in the middle of the stage with other school faculties. Haruka Suzushiro?

"And as a welcome gift from us, the student councils to the new students, we give you our welcome banner that is especially made for the ceremony!"

Unexpectedly, a banner rolls down from the top of the ceiling and displays a very huge sign that everyone in the auditorium can see. However, the applauding stops and there's silence in the room. Upon seeing this, Haruka wonders what the problem might be. Then she hears Yukino says, "Haruka! Look at the banner!"

"What!"

Haruka cannot believe her eyes. The hand-made banner that she and her crew did…

"WELL CUM NEW STUDENTS. MAY THE VIGIN BE WITH YOU."

Silence fills the room as Natsuki wonders to herself what kind of school she's getting herself into.

----------------------------------------------------------

After the welcoming ceremony is done, the students follow their programs to their dorm rooms. The first day of class is tomorrow. It's her first day and she gets lost in the school's campus already. Before she knows it, she ends up in this place, the Garden. Because Fuuka Academy is in space, there's no sky or clouds that Natsuki can look up to, only the stars that keep her company. At least there is a place that is more like Earth. Natsuki doesn't even know if the air she's breathing in right now is pure air or not. But there are trees and beautiful flowers surrounding her, and even the grass beneath her feels real. Then Natsuki notices a flower next to her. It's the only flower that is not in a bunch. Maybe it doesn't belong in a bunch. Then it doesn't deserve to be near her either…no…more like she doesn't deserve to be near it. Flowers always remind her of her mother. She hates them. Nothing can come out good from them. First, Natsuki touches the flower. Then she starts to close her palm in on the pink flower.

"You shouldn't do that," a voice comes behind her. This surprises Natsuki and makes turns around. A girl with a chest-nut haired color is standing right before her. Why does she look familiar? Natsuki wonders.

"Beautiful flowers are meant to be loved. Since it's doing its best to bloom during its short life," the chest-nut haired girl says as she waits for Natsuki's response.

-------------------------------------------------------

AN: I use some of the quotes directly from Mai-Hime. Everytime I rewatch the scenes between ShizNat, I still feel chills down my spine. I just want people to remember how the two of them met because I think it was a beautiful scene. Anyway, Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you once again for your reviews: laurendw, Phony, UltraMarine, SpecialxStories, xSojix, writer-jm, EA Simpson, Mychi V0lk, Wolvenkite, TomoeMarquerite, and Jyuami. Just so you know I read all of your reviews and trying to write better for you. Thanks for all the comments, really I mean it

Chapter Three

"Who are you?" Natsuki asks the chest-nut haired girl curiously.

"Oh, forgive me. I'm Viola. Shizuru Viola," Shizuru looks at Natsuki with amusement. This girl must be new, Shizuru says to herself. Just about everyone knows who Shizuru is, well just about everyone but this girl in front of her.

"You must be new," Shizuru adds.

"I…I am." Natsuki looks away. Shizuru Viola? Familiar name. But why does she keep on smiling like that?

"So, what's your name?" Shizuru smiles while her mind is secretly admiring Natsuki's beauty.

"Kruger. Natsuki Kruger," Natsuki replies calmly. Shizuru's eyes widened at the reply, thinking and remembering that time Midori mentioned the name to her. Seeing this, Natsuki raises her eyebrow. Shizuru quickly changes her expression.

"Sorry. Natsuki, you said? That's a very cute name," at this, Natsuki blushes at Shizuru's compliment. She's even cuter when she blushes, Shizuru thinks to herself.

"Anyway," Shizuru continues and circles around Natsuki, "Looks like you've found my secret spot, Natsuki. I always come here whenever I want to be alone. It's beautiful here, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Natsuki says when she walks away from Shizuru. This is not her place after all. Surprisingly, Natsuki feels someone grabbing her arm.

"Wait, where are you going? Was I…boring you?" Shizuru's eyes are filled with concern and slowly letting go of Natsuki's arm. Natsuki can see that as well. But why does she care? Natsuki doesn't understand this strange girl.

"No. It's not that. You said this is your spot. So I'm leaving."

"But I didn't say we can't share it," Shizuru smiles…again. Natsuki is stunned with what Shizuru says.

"By the way, do you know where you're supposed to be right now?" Shizuru asks.

"Um…" honestly, Natsuki is lost and doesn't even know where her dorm is. The only reason Natsuki is in this garden in the first place is because she was wandering around. Shizuru suddenly lets out soft giggles.

"So you're skipping school already? Maybe I should report the director of the student councils."

"Hey, shut up! Why are you here then? Doesn't this mean you're skipping too? I thought there's no class today"

"There's no class, but you were supposed to attend the dorm building meeting with some of our faculties. It's supposed to start twenty minutes ago," Shizuru looks down at her watch.

"What! But I don't even know where the dorm is"

Shizuru notes every funny face expression that Natsuki makes, they're very amusing actually. This is going to be a fun year…she can tell.

"Natsuki has to follow me then. I'll take you to the girls' dorm building"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is that hippie-Viola?" Haruka slams her hands on the table.

"Haruka, calm down," Yukino pleas to her blonde friend.

"She was supposed to be here helping us explain the rules of the dorm to the new kids!" Haruka explodes, "That tea woman is doing this on purpose!"

"Haruka, hold your temper a little and stop being a pot head," Midori says as she looks out the window.

"But…"

"No but. You can go back to your room now. Leave the cleaning up to us. Oh and Yukino, get our crew here. Make sure Natsuki comes too. I didn't see her during the meeting before," Midori exams the room. By this point Haruka is already storming out of the room. Before Yukino runs after Haruka, she turns around to look at Midori.

"Midori, do you really think we should confront Kruger now? Isn't this a bit too fast?"

"The school is starting. If we don't get her now, it'll be harder later on," Midori responds with a serious look on her face. At this, Yukino leaves with some of her own thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------------

After fifteen minutes pass, one by one, Akane, Mai, Mikoto, Nao, Akira, Shiho, Yukariko, and Yukino start coming in.

"Midori, I can't find Shizuru or Natsuki. They're not in their rooms" Yukino says.

"Uh-oh, maybe they're off together doing something naughty," Nao teases.

"Nao, not everyone is like you," Midori gives Nao a knock on the head with her knuckles before Nao lets out a painful sound. Then unexpectedly, the door opens. It turns out to be Shizuru and Natsuki. Together. Everyone in the room is taken aback at the sight of course.

"See? I was right!" Nao points her finger at the door.

"Nao, you know it's quite rude to point a finger at someone," Shizuru gracefully walks into the room.

"You know Kruger?" Mai asks.

"We just met," Shizuru says proudly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Natsuki lets out a scream. It seems like Mikoto is sniffing on Natsuki like a dog.

"Mikoto!" Mai yells as she pulls Mikoto's ear.

"But Mai! She smells good," Mikoto says as the room is filled with laughter.

"Please don't mind her. She's Mikoto Minagi. She's normally friendly like this. I'm Mai Tokiha. Nice to meet you," Mai introduces herself to Natsuki.

"And I'm Akane Higurashi."

"I'm Shiho Munakata."

"I'm Yukino Chrysant."

"I'm Midori Sugiura, one of the instructors of Fuuka Academy. This is Yukariko Steinberg. She's one of the teachers here as well. This girl over here is Nao. And that one there in the boy's uniform is Akira. Welcome to HiME Rangers!" Midori says energetically. The girls in the room sweat drop.

"I swear she made that up herself," Nao speaks out instantly.

"Say, Natsuki. Do you know the girls' dorm rules yet?" Akane asks while Nao and Midori argues behind the background.

Then BAM! A three-inch think hard cover book is slammed onto the table by Shizuru. Natsuki's eyes drop out immediately.

"This is a guide to our regulations here. I hope you'll read all of them," Shizuru grins innocently.

"You're...you're kidding," Natsuki replies faintly. Shizuru notes another cute reaction from Natsuki. This girl is just too funny!

"I'll go make us some tea," and off she goes...

"Natsuki, Shizuru was just kidding. You don't have to read all that really. Honestly, if you just have to be in your room by seven-thirty PM. No wandering around in the middle of the night. If one of the school authorities find out, it'll be a big mess. Lights should be out by midnight, although no one ever checks it. There is a kitchen and a bathroom in your room. But if you want fancy food, you can always go to the cafeteria. It closes normally at eight PM and opens at five AM. We also have artificial hot spring water for the central bath in case you and your friends want to relax and talk together at the same time," Yukino explains.

"We go there together all the time! You should join us sometimes," Mai jumps in.

In Natsuki's mind, thoughts are constantly running through her head. These people, they are too friendly. She shouldn't get them involved in her complicated life. They might get hurt because of her.

"I'm not interested. I'm not into the Power Ranger you're running either. Sorry. But thanks anyway," without hesitation, Natsuki begins walking towards the door. Then she hears Midori's voice.

"That birthmark on your body, do you know what it is?"

"How did you...?

"I have my source. Each one of us in here has it. We have the same birthmark, and we're in this together to find out the real meaning of it."

"What does it have to do with me?"

"You are a HiME," Midori answers.

"HiME?"

"HiME stands for Highly-Advanced Materializing Equipment," Mai says.

"We're all HiMEs too. There are only twelve of us," Yukariko adds in.

Natsuki sighs. This is getting weirder and weirder.

"This doesn't make sense to me. I'm leaving," Natsuki turns to the door.

"Mikoto! Mai! Tie her!" Midori shouts. With that, Mikoto charges at Natsuki.

"What! Ah!" Natsuki falls with her face down first. Suddenly, she feels someone tying her hands and legs. What the hell?

"Sorry Natsuki, this is for your own good," Mai smiles with sympathy as the rest of the girls watch the scene helplessly.

------------------------------------------------------- 

AN: I'm not sure if this is going too fast for the characters to be involved in on this together. But I have to do it due to the fact that there is something else bigger coming later on because Natsuki doesn't realize her power yet. thank you for reading by the way. If there is OOC, then forgive me. There are a lot of characters. I'm trying my best to seperate their personalities here. If you have a suggest, please tell me so I can improve my writing. Thanks once again!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Sorry for taking so long to update. I promise I'll keep on writing. I will finish what I started! Thanks to FLY for reminding me that there are some readers out there reading my story. And thank you to everyone else who reviewed!

Chapter 4

"Wait! Wait a minute! Isn't it against the rule to tie a student without a reason!" Natsuki begins to panic. Is she going to get raped by these girls? Oh my god.

"Don't worry, don't worry. We're not going to do anything to you. If you would just listen in the first place, we wouldn't have to do this. As of now, you might not believe what we say. But I recommend you to not walk out on campus alone after curfew. This academy is not only a school but a work place as well. You shouldn't wander around while some of the adults are doing some experiments..." Midori explains.

"Natsuki, what Midori is trying to say is that you are a HiME. And by being one, it's dangerous. The Orphans can feel your energy from far away range. They are everywhere. You should be careful." Yukariko looks at Natsuki with a smile on her face.

"I don't understand. Orphans? What are they?" Natsuki gets irritated with all these talks.

"Orphans are monsters. And Orphans attack people, especially HiMEs. Their job is to...eliminate us." Midori says in a serious tone. Perhaps this would be harder than she thought. Maybe Midori is rushing Natsuki too fast that the poor girl can't understand. But Natsuki is the last girl; she has to get it so they all can step forward into finding more clues. Just then the phone rings.

"Hello?...Yes...I understand...Yes, she's here with me...We'll be there in a second." And with that, Midori hangs up her phone.

"Sorry guys, duty calls. Yukariko and I have to attend a staff meeting. We'll hold another meeting again. Everyone must be here, no excuse." Midori's eyes go directly towards Natsuki, who is very confused right now. Midori and Yukariko soon leave the room after saying goodbye to everyone. Leaving Natsuki behind with the girls...still all tied up.

"My, my, what are we going to do with her?" Shizuru asks mischievously.

"We can just leave her here," Nao suggests.

"Hey! Don't talk like I'm not here. Help untie me now!" Natsuki is about to explode.

"Is that how you ask someone for a favor?" Shizuru pokes Natsuki on the rib. Just then Natsuki lets out an incredibly sexy sound out loud that everyone in the room. Shizuru's eyes are opened wide to the sound that Natsuki just let out.

"What was that sound? And you're ticklish?" Nao then starts mocking Natsuki's voice immediately as Natsuki's face turns red.

Mai and Mikoto end up untying Natsuki while Yukino, Akane, and Shiho clean up the room. Akira left early giving as excuse that she has to go back to the boys' dorm before someone finds out she's been sneaking into the girls' dorm.

"By the way, Natsuki, do you know where your room is?" Shizuru asks.

"Room 123" Natsuki answers.

"Really? You'll be our new roommate then! Your suitcases should be there by now" Mai says energetically.

"What?" Before Natsuki could ask any question, Mai already rushes Natsuki to their room. After saying goodbye to Yukino, Akane, Shiho and Nao, Shizuru and Mikoto follow Mai and Natsuki to their room as well.

"Here is our room Natsuki," Mai says as she puts her hand onto a screen on the door. "We don't have keys or anything. They use this as a security system. The only people that can open this door are you and me. The door will only open by our right hands' prints."

Natsuki nods and walks into the room. It seems like her luggage is already placed near her bed. The room has two twin beds with bookcase headboards. A sofa is placed opposite of the bed in between two desks. There is also a kitchen and a bathroom. The window is next to a circular kitchen table with four chairs surrounding it. The room is so neat and clean comparing to Natsuki's old apartment on Earth. From the window, Natsuki can see the stars, the trees, the buildings and the space station.

"Yes, the scenery is quite pretty from here. You should wait till they use the Sol System. It'll look just like Earth with the sky and the sun! I think they'll use it tomorrow when we go to school. By the way, are you hungry? I can cook something for you. What would you like," Mai asks as she walks into the kitchen.

"You got mayonnaise?" Natsuki's eyes light up. Mai notices the exciting tone of Natsuki's voice as she sees a slight smile on Natsuki's face.

"Uh, sorry I don't. Why?"

"Because I brought some," Natsuki then pulls out a huge bottle of mayonnaise and place it on top of the kitchen counter for Mai to see, "so you can cook anything you want. Just as long as you put it in, the more the better!"

Mai is stunned by how entertaining Natsuki can be. She is even prettier when she smiles, Mai thinks to herself. Mai nods at Natsuki's request and begins to cook the food.

Meanwhile, Natsuki goes into the bathroom to take a shower. She runs the water into the tub. Even the bathroom looks fancy. Then a train of thoughts runs through her head like tons of bricks. Countless questions pop up in her head that cannot be answered. Maybe Mai can explain things to her afterwards. Or that pretty but weird girl, Shizuru, who she met in the garden, can help enlighten certain things to her. But is she really going to go along with the HiME act? What if these kids are just psychos? What is she going to do?

After the bath, Natsuki gets dressed up into a pajama. Then suddenly she hears some kind of a blast coming into her room. What? An attack? Natsuki hurries out the door to see if Mai's okay. Then she sees the girl with short black hair of top of Mai.

"Why is there a big hole on the wall through the kitchen!" Natsuki exclaims. Through the "hole" Natsuki sees someone else's room with two twin beds.

"Mikoto! Not again, they just fixed the wall for us." Mai says to Mikoto.

"But Mai, the food smells too good." Mikoto stays up and grab a bowl on the kitchen table.

"You could've just knocked. We have a door. It's been a year since we were here and you still jump through the wall." Mai complains and turns her attention to a confused looking Natsuki, "Sorry, I told her to stop doing it. This is why I can't get a roommate. This is Mikoto from our 'HiME' meeting. She's our next door neighbor."

"What? Mikoto does it again? I can't believe it. Mai, Natsuki, I'm sorry about this." Shizuru apologizes as she stays in front of the opening wall. She is dressed in a beautiful purple kimono and her hair tied up.

"Shizuru-san, it's okay. It's not your fault. Would you like to come in? We're having dinner and I made an extra one for you." Mai speaks

"Oh I'd love to." Then Shizuru turns around and walks away. Natsuki watches her and wonders what Shizuru is doing. After that they hear a door opens, and then a door closes...foot steps...then the door bell of their room rings.

"I...I'll get it." Natsuki says as she walks to the door to open it.

"My, thank you Natsuki." Shizuru thanks gracefully as she walks into the room.

"You know, you could just walk through the hole," Natsuki suggests.

"I didn't want my clothes to get dirty. I just took a shower," Shizuru flashes Natsuki with another breathtaking smile.

The four girls begin to eat silently on the table. Shizuru's eyes would sometimes end up looking at Natsuki. Realizing someone's looking at her, Natsuki would look up at Shizuru as well. But their eyes never meet. A train of thoughts begin to invade Natsuki's mind once again.

"What does a HiME do exactly?" Natsuki begins the conversation. Mai looks at Shizuru as Shizuru looks at Mai, each trying to find the right words to explain to Natsuki...while Mikoto just keeps on eating.

"Well..." Mai begins, "we're not really sure exactly. All we know is that we have Orphans coming after to eliminate us because of that tattoo. According to Midori, the teacher that was talking to you earlier, each of us has a child and our own power. I know it sounds crazy at first. But I realized that it's true when my power was awaken. I don't really know how it happened. And I have a child called Kagutsuchi. I don't even know how I can call him out to protect me."

"What is a child?" Natsuki remains unsure if she should believe in Mai or not. Magic power is not really her thing.

"A child," Shizuru explains, "is a guardian for the HiME. Each HiME has her own child. In order to call it out, a HiME needs a key. Unfortunately, we don't know what the key to awaken our child is."

"So you have a child as well?"

"No, I don't. The only people who have their power awaken are Mai, Midori, Mikoto, Akane, and Miss Steinberg. The rest of us still don't know what to do. Midori told us to wait for our last HiME to come so we can all do research together." Shizuru looks at Natsuki, "And our last HiME is you."

"But I don't even believe in it." Natsuki admits truthfully.

"You don't have to believe it now. But just wait and see." Shizuru says.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you kikyo4ever, Xxkrazi3xlov3xX, and sam for your review! I wish I have more time in my hands to update faster. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 5

Time passes as the girls talk in Mai's room. Mikoto, Mai, and Shizuru seem to get along really well in Natsuki's eyes. Of course, the three of them have been together for a year now. Natsuki continues to watch the rest of the girls. For some unexplainable reason, Natsuki gets a lonely vibe from Shizuru. Something about Shizuru's eyes that doesn't feel right. Just then Shizuru turns, and the green eyes meet the red ones. One…two…three…Shizuru glances away immediately and a slight blush can be seen on her face, or maybe it's only in Natsuki's imagination. Then Mikoto's voice brings Natsuki back to reality again, "But Mai, I want to sleep in your room!"

"No, Mikoto. Natsuki is my roommate now," Mai says. Mikoto's eyes become watery. Mai knows instantly that Mikoto is about to pull another puppy face on her, "Oh no, don't you start that with me. No means no!"

"Um…I don't mind her sleeping in the room," Natsuki speaks, "as long as she doesn't come onto my bed."

"No, the bed is too small for two people. Before you came, Mikoto was my 'unofficial' roommate. She always comes in here. Shizuru-san always has to sleep alone. Mikoto, your official roommate is Shizuru-san." Mai states with seriousness in her voice.

"It's fine, really. There are advantages of sleeping alone, you know." Shizuru says.

By this point, Natsuki realizes that Mikoto really wants to be with Mai. This room…Mikoto and Mai have already been sharing it together before Natsuki came. Besides that, Natsuki could care less where she sleeps. All of a sudden, she hears herself says, "How about I switch with Mikoto?" Shizuru's eyes widen.

"Are you sure?" Mai asks.

"It's okay. I really don't care where I sleep," Natsuki utters with a sense of coldness in her voice. Shizuru feels a minor pain in her heart, but she doesn't know why.

* * *

It is now 11:49 at night. Natsuki and Shizuru decide that it's time for them to go to the other room. Shizuru goes out from the door, of course, while Natsuki just sneaks into the room through the hole that Mikoto has created. The room seems to be just as nice and neat as Mai's room. Natsuki looks around the room and sees that it is identical to Mai's room. There's a kitchen, a bathroom, two desks, a window, two beds…no…one bed. There's one bed? Then the door opens and Shizuru walks in.

"Why is there only one bed with a mattress?" Natsuki asks. Natsuki's eyes wander around the bed without a mattress. There are wires and computer screens all over.

"I've been sleeping alone ever since Mikoto moved to sleep with Mai. I thought the other bed wasn't necessary. Thus, I made a decision to transform the empty into my work space. Is there a problem?"

"No, never mind. I'll sleep on the floor."

"I cannot let you do that. If Natsuki sleeps on the floor, I will too."

"What are you talking about? Look, one bed isn't enough for the both of us."

"You don't want to sleep with me?"

"I never said that."

"So you do want to sleep with me?"

"Where are you going with this?" Natsuki's face reddens. Shizuru laughs out loud. This girl is just too easy, Shizuru thinks silently.

"Well, let's just try tonight. And if it doesn't work out, I'll let you sleep wherever you want. Unless…you just don't want to be next to…"

"Alright! Fine. But don't blame me if I punch you in the face while I sleep."

* * *

2:26 AM…and 34 seconds….35…36…37…38…each second goes by slowly for Natsuki. Being squeezed on the bed with a stranger isn't really Natsuki's ideal first night away from Earth. Shizuru has all the blankets…and she is breathing onto Natsuki's neck too. However, Natsuki hates to admit that Shizuru's body heat is warming her icily cold body. No one has ever been this close to Natsuki before. Natsuki is determined to sleep on the floor from now on. This isn't really healthy for her personal space. Just then, Natsuki feels a vibration from her pajama pants' pocket. Natsuki falls off the bed and follow by what she is considered to be a heart panic attack. She looks back on top of the bed to check if she wakes up Shizuru by accident. Luckily, Shizuru just rolls over to the other side of the bed quietly. Natsuki sighs. Who would call her this late? The only person who knows her number is Yamada and other old spies she used to work with. Without any hesitation, Natsuki picks up the phone, "Hello?"

"Kruger, is that you?" An anonymous male voice speaks. It's not Yamada.

"Yes, who is this? And how the hell did you get my number?"

"Ha, I'm sorry for calling you so late. My name is Sakomizu.I have information that I think you might be interested in. Yamada told me how to find you," the unknown voice says.

"How can I trust you?"

"Funny you would ask that. In this business, you really have no one else that you can rely on but me."

"What's in it for you?" Natsuki asks.

"Revenge."

"Understood. Where and when do you want to meet?" Only one word is needed for Natsuki to appreciate the situation. He must be like me, Natsuki senses. Natsuki stands up and walks into Mai's room to get her clothes.

"Right now. We don't have much time. There are cameras in the hallway to check if students would sneak out of their room in the middle of the night. I've already hacked into the system. You have exactly thirty seconds to run to the nearest elevator without getting caught. Any longer than that is dangerous. I'll be on the phone to guide you all the way. When I count to three, you have to turn right and straight to the elevator that has the door opened. Got it?"

"I got it." With that, Natsuki hurries and put on her motorcycle suit. The suit helps her to move quicker and faster than any kind of clothes. Then she glances at Mai and Mikoto who sleep soundly on their beds…well their bed…it seems like Mikoto finds a way to end up on top of Mai somehow. The sight amuses Natsuki a bit. Focusing back to what she has to do, Natsuki walks towards the door.

"One"

Natsuki moves her hand on to the door screen.

"Two"

The door opens.

"Three! Run to right." Sakomizu says.

Natsuki runs out of the door and hear the door closes. The elevator door opens wide for her to run in. "Are you sure I won't get caught?" Natsuki asks.

"I'm the head of the security here. I know exactly where everything is. Don't worry."

Natsuki reaches the elevator and the elevator's door closes. "Where is it taking me?"

"The basement. I will see you when you get down here." With that, Sakomizu hangs up the phone. There's a basement in the girl's dormitory? Natsuki looks at the buttons on the elevator's wall. There are twenty-seven floors with the lobby being the lowest. Then she sees an outline of an invisible button with a yellow light below the lobby button. It must be for faculty only, Natsuki thinks to herself.

In two minutes or so, the elevator stops. As the elevator's door opens, a man with glasses in Fuuka Academy security guard uniform appears. Sakomizu smiles at Natsuki and says, "Welcome to Fuuka Academy Girls' Dormitory Security Center, Kruger."

* * *

Expect actions next chapter! Ahaha!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Meanwhile, back in Shizuru's room, Mai walks quietly to Shizuru's side. She would normally hate it waking up Shizuru in the middle of the night. Seeing the sight of sleeping Shizuru, Mai smiles. It seems like Shizuru is having a sweet dream. But this cannot wait. Natsuki is in trouble.

"Shizuru-san, Shizuru-san," Mai whispers.

"Hm…Mai?" Shizuru opens her eyes forcefully. Is it time for school already? That can't possibly be, it's only 2:55 AM. The alarm clock hasn't gone off yet.

"We have a problem. Natsuki's gone." Mai says. Shizuru at first looks at Mai in confusion. Then Mai's words finally register in Shizuru's head. Shizuru turns to her side, to the empty side of the bed where she felt warmth from Natsuki's body before. Oh no.

"When did she leave?" Shizuru's voice is filled with concern.

"I just heard the door opened. Then the lights from the hall made me open my eyes. I saw Natsuki ran out about a minute ago. Shizuru-san, we have to find her before…"

"Nagi," Shizuru finishes the sentence. Immediately, Shizuru walks to her computers. If Natsuki walks out by herself, then the camera would have captured her and the security system would have gone off. This doesn't make any sense.

"I will get in contact with Midori through the communicator." Mai runs back to her room as Shizuru nods in approval.

Stupid Shizuru. Out of all people, she should've been the first person to notice when Natsuki gets out of the bed. Thoughts of guilt run through Shizuru's mind.

"And I was with her the whole time…" Shizuru says in a low voice that only she can hear. She looks over the computer screen, and clicks "The Camera Views". One of the advantages of being one of the student councils is the access to all facilities, including the security center.

Nothing.

From the time Natsuki came into the room with Mai, until now, there is no sign of Natsuki leaving the room. Shizuru concentrates hard on the screen as she watches it over and over again. Then finally her eyes widen. Of course! The screen color changes, although it's not as noticeable at first. The color of the screen becomes lighter from the time of 2:53 to 2:54 AM. Then it changes back to 2:55 again. Someone must've hacked into the system. How does Natsuki know how to do such advance technique when Fuuka Academy has one of the best security systems of its time?

"Midori isn't responding!" Mai runs into the room.

"Can you get Yukino instead then?" Shizuru asks. Alright Natsuki, two can play this hide-and-seek game.

* * *

"Where are all the guards?" Natsuki asks. The Security Center is square, but large with many computer screens. About 100 people could probably fit in it.

"Let's just say I gave all of them a mission to do. They will be coming back pretty soon. Anyway, let's get to know more about each other shall we?"

"Whatever."

"Follow me to the Garden. The guards might come back any second. We cannot be seen," Sakomizu says as he turns around.

"There's a garden?" Natsuki asks.

"Well, it's my little window to the world. The garden is what I would like to call a see worthy. It's the closest you'll ever get near Earth around here. And every minute, it's a different show. I grew the flowers myself."

"I'm not that deep of a person."

"You're just like your mother," Sakomizu laughs. He walks Natsuki around the room to the opposite side of the elevator. There, Natsuki can see the doors visible to her eyes.

"You knew my mother?"

"Of course, we used to work together. Oh here we are. Welcome to my world," Sakomizu opens the doors.

In seconds, Natsuki can feel a rush of emotions running through her body. Flowers and trees do bring back memories of her mother. The Garden is really beautiful. The sky is dark with many shining stars. As she looks around, she realizes that they're behind the school, across from the girls' dorm. Sakomizu and Natsuki walk to the middle of the Garden inaudibly, letting the pretty sight sink into their minds.

"Do you know who your mother used to work for?" Sakomizu breaks the silence.

"A research company called Searrs Foundation. Their goal was to bring a new millennium of technology towards our society, wasn't it? What do they have to do with anything?"

"They have to do with everything. If you promise to help me, I will tell you everything that you need to know."

"I'm listening…"

"I need you to protect the Princess of Windbloom. Not for long though, just for a little while. It seems like someone has been trying to kill the Princess lately. Few days ago, an intruder got up to her room. Luckily, her mate was there and let out a scream. The imposter left, but the Queen and the King have been very concerned ever since."

Natsuki doesn't know whether or not she should take this into a consideration. If she accepts Sakomizu's request, Natsuki will have more responsibilities. This will slow her investigation even more. But the only way that she'll ever get closer to her mother's murder mystery is to do what is asked by Sakomizu.

"Fine."

"What was that?"

"Fine, I'll do it. Just for a little while though, until you tell me everything about my mother…"

"Your mother…" Sakomizu's sentence breaks off as his ears pick up an unfamiliar sound, "Did you hear that?" His eyes wander around the Garden. Yes, Natsuki hears it too. It sounds like…a boy laughing.

"Who's there? Show yourself," Sakomizu demands.

"I finally found you, Kruger." A boy appears on top of a tree, looking down on Natsuki and Sakomizu. Then a monster-like figure emerges at Natsuki with a speed of lighting. The monster is purple with about ten eyes. It has muscular body and long claws that are as sharp as swords.

"Get out of the way!" Sakomizu dashes in front of Natsuki and takes a full hit of the monster's swing. Sakomizu flies and hits his back against the tree. His blood starts to drip down from his head. Natsuki is too stunned of what happen to move. She turns towards Sakomizu and realizes what he has done.

"Are you stupid? Why did you do that for?"

"You promised, right?" Sakomizu lets out a small laugh before he falls unconscious. Natsuki tries to run to him, but she is blocked by the monster. What the hell is that thing?

"You like it? It's called an Orphan, it's cute isn't it?" The boy starts to laugh again, "What are you going to do now?"

The Orphan lets out a growl and begins running towards Natsuki with its claws. She jumps and rolls to the side so the Orphan can run pass her.

"You're faster than I thought." The boy speaks.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Natsuki looks right at the boy.

"Nagi. You can call me Nagi. Relax, I just want to see your power." Nagi says.

The Orphan then attacks again. Then an abrupt pain pierces through her ankle. Damn, the Orphan must've cut her while she was jumping in the air. It's too fast. This is it, she thinks to herself as she waits for the pain for hit her. The Orphan is right in front of her with its claws on top of her. Natsuki closes her eyes. Natsuki puts her hands up, trying to defend herself.

Instead of feeling pain, she feels a force pushing her back. Natsuki her eyes and notices that there's a kind of force field that is protecting her. The Orphan attacks again and the force field becomes more visible to her. Despite her relief, Natsuki knows that she can't keep this up for long. Each hit that the Orphan does takes a lot of energy out of Natsuki. All of a sudden the Orphan hits her by the side, forcing her onto a nearby tree. Her head knocks onto the tree so hard that she starts to bleed. The monster starts coming towards her again, expecting the last attack to kill her. Out no where, a flame of fire is shot down from above and strikes the Orphan.

Then Natsuki hears someone yelling out her name. She glances up and sees Mai, Mikoto, and Shizuru on top of a…dragon?

"Natsuki, are you alright?" Mai yells down.

"What are you doing here?" Natsuki asks with an irritating voice.

"We should be asking you that." Shizuru jumps off the creature's back and stands beside Natsuki. Then she raises her hand onto Natsuki's forehead, "And you're bleeding."

"I'm fine," Natsuki turns away. Suddenly, the world around her starts to spin. Before she knows what hits her, Natsuki falls onto Shizuru's open arms.

"Natsuki? Natsuki!" Shizuru begins to panic.

"You should be more careful. Letting a loose dog, like Kruger, out will result in harm." Nagi speaks before he disappears, "Next time, I won't let you off so easily."

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update. It is really hard to find time to write between workloads, especially when the college application process is around the corner. Thank you for those who review! 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Muahahaha, I'm back! I totally forgot I wrote an fanfiction until I found my floppy disc where I saved them. I am terribly sorry if anyone still reads this...HaHa. Okay, it took me a while to actually figure out what I wanted to go with this story. I hope it's not too boring. I'm trying my best. If you see any error, you are welcome to point it out. Thanks for all those of you who reviewed. Sorry, it took so long. I got accepted to the college that I really want to go to in Massachusetts so woohoo! Anyway, on with the story.

Chapter 7

Natsuki opens her eyes slowly. She begins to sit up and look around. It seems like she is in the school's hospital room…or a lab. Suddenly, a lady in white lab-coat walks and pushes Natsuki back down on the bed.

"You shouldn't move so soon, Kruger," the woman speaks.

"You're…"

"You can call me Yohko-sensei."

"How did I get here?" Natsuki asks with a weak voice.

"Your friends brought you to me…around 3 or 4 in the morning. They were knocking on my door like crazy. Viola and Tokiha carried you, or sort of dragged you. You should have seen Mikoto's face! Her eyes were so watery," Yohko laughs, "They were really worried about you."

"How long have I been here?"

"Two days. Whatever that attacked you had some kind of toxic on its blade. Not so soon after you were brought in, our head of the security was carried here as well." Yohko studies Natsuki carefully. Natsuki realizes that Yohko-sensei is probably talking about Sakomizu. Images from last attack flash through Natsuki's head. What was all that about anyway?

"How is he doing now?" Natsuki tries to sound uninterested.

"Funny. I never told you that the other victim is a man." Yohko giggles while she makes a mental note to herself. Natsuki mentally kicks herself in the head for making such stupid mistake.

"He is healthy and at work. I guess his body adapted to the medicines better since he is an adult. Anyway," Yohko continues with a smile, "Thank God that you're conscious. Midori was so pissed at you, therefore, don't be surprise if she comes in and starts yelling okay? Right now the school is about to be over. Viola will probably come and check on you any minute now. She came and stayed with you for the last two nights. I did not know Viola is close to someone."

Natsuki's face turns a little bit pink. What was that Shizuru thinking? Unexpectedly, Yohko's phone rings and excuses herself from Natsuki.

* * *

Shizuru Viola is seen walking in a fast pace right after the class is dismissed. Haruka and Yukino, who have the same schedule as Shizuru, cannot help but just watch.

"There goes our President. Gee, I wonder where you go right after class, Viola. Did I miss something? She was not like this last year." Reito Kanzaki pops out of nowhere and scares the crap out of Haruka.

"V...Vice-President! Reito, you scared me! You notice how strange Shizuru is acting lately too?" Haruka asks.

"Maybe it is related to the incident that occurred two days ago." Reito answers. While Reito and Haruka continue to talk, Yukino can only listen since she knows the truth of what happened.

* * *

"Shizuru!" Mai shouts from far away with Mikoto at her side. Shizuru turns around. She is in a hurry to see if Natsuki wakes up yet. For some reason, Shizuru still blames herself for Natsuki's injuries. Finally, Mai and Mikoto catch up to Shizuru.

"You seem like you're in a hurry. Is something wrong?" Mai exhale and inhale her breath heavily.

"I'm on my way to visit Natsuki. What about you?"

"Us too! Mikoto and I are heading to Yohko's office as well." Mai beams brightly.

"You think Natsuki will wake up by today?" Mikoto begins.

"I don't know Mikoto, but if she doesn't then we'll come back later." Mai says.

"She should wake up by now though. Yohko-sensei told me so I was in a hurry to see her," Shizuru explains.

"You still blame yourself for what happened, aren't you?" Mai asks with concern.

"Of course I am."

"It wasn't your fault. You shouldn't think like that."

Shizuru knows that Mai is a very persistent person. Therefore, to end this topic quickly, Shizuru simply smiles and says, "You're probably right. Thank you."

* * *

"Natsuki! You have a lot of explaining to do," Midori yells across the room as she approaches Natsuki who is changing into her uniform. Yohko watches the scene with amusement from far behind Midori.

"There's nothing to say," Natsuki speaks coldly without looking at Midori.

"What do you mean?! You went out of the dorm after I specifically said 'DO NOT' wander around on your own," Midori's face looks as if she is about to explode, "Do you have any idea what I had to go through to convince that stupid Sergay to keep you as an Otome? Tomorrow…"

Natsuki turns to look at Midori.

"Tomorrow, there will be an exam for you. Because you missed first two days of class, you have to fight against a student in that class. If you win, you'll stay as #51 in that class. But if you fail, then they'll send you back."

"Okay."

"You don't even know how serious this is, do you?"

"No. Thanks for your concern though. I will be leaving now," Natsuki walks toward the exit, "And I will win tomorrow."

As soon as Natsuki is out of her sight, Midori sighs, "She is too stubborn for her own good."

"Really? I think she reminds me of someone when we were younger," Yohko laughs.

* * *

After Natsuki walks out of the hospital room, she bumps into Shizuru, Mai and Mikoto. Natsuki recognizes them and senses they would probably nag her about that night again. She tries to turn another way but it's too late.

"Natsuki, I can't believe they let you out already!" Mai says.

"Yeah, well can you take me back to the dorm?" Natsuki asks. This place is just way too confusing. Soon after, the girls decide to walk Natsuki back to their dorm. However, Mai and Mikoto talk the entire way and are completely unaware of how quiet Shizuru is. At the same time Shizuru is thinking of how she would ever approach Natsuki without sounding too aggressive or overly protective.

A day earlier, Midori told Shizuru to try to find information of why Natsuki was out that night in the first place. At first Shizuru refused, then when she thought of the possibilities of the situation happening again, Shizuru had no choice but to concur.

Back to the present, the girls reach their dormitory and go separate ways towards their rooms. Natsuki notices that the wall Mikoto destroyed is now back to normal. All of a sudden, her stomach lets out a loud noise of hunger. Shizuru laughs a little bit as Natsuki tries to hide her blush.

"I guess you're hungry. How about I cook for you while you take a shower?" Shizuru offers.

"Thanks," Natsuki smiles and heads to the bathroom. The room looks as clean as the first time she saw it. Shizuru is extremely a nice person to have as a roommate. Natsuki starts to undress herself and lets the water flows around her in the tube.

Meanwhile, Shizuru goes into the kitchen and begins preparing for their dinner. How can she convince Natsuki to trust her? Why does she feel so guilty for what happened to Natsuki? Poor Natsuki, what happened two nights ago probably confused her to death, Shizuru thinks to herself. What made her so desperate to go out in the middle of the night by the way? Also, what is this new feeling I'm getting whenever I think about her? Why can't I stop thinking about her?!

Closing her eyes, Natsuki thinks back to the night it happened. A boy appears, then a monster…after that… Sakomizu got hurt. What was he trying to say before the atrocious creature attack them? And tomorrow she has to fight against one of the girls from Otome class. This is just like hell but better in some ways. Realizing that she has been in the bathroom for too long, Natsuki dries herself and puts her pajama on.

Shizuru is already waiting for Natsuki with food ready on the table. Natsuki feels some sort of heat coming out of her body. Perhaps it's from the hot shower? But deep down Natsuki is surprised by the sight of Shizuru waiting to eat with her because not many people would do such thing…especially when they hardly know each other.

"You didn't start eating?" Natsuki sits down as she stares at the food Shizuru cooked. It looks delicious too…and Oh My God…there's mayonnaise!

"I was waiting for Natsuki. How was your shower?"

"Good I guess…by the way, how did you know I like mayonnaise?"

"How can I miss it? You brought a gigantic bottle of mayonnaise with you remember?"

"Why do you answer my questions with more questions?" Natsuki then tries some Shizuru's food.

"So…how was it? I wasn't really sure what kind of food you like. I never really cook for anyone."

"That was…" Natsuki's eyes beam and Shizuru waits for Natsuki's reply with suspense, "It's…delicious! I like it. I like it a lot."

"Really? I'm so happy Natsuki likes it! I shall ask Mai to teach me how to cook more often," Shizuru smiles to herself for this great accomplishment.

"So…Natsuki, how are you feeling now?"

"I'm better. But my head still hurts every now and then."

Silence.

"May I ask why you were out of the room that night?"

Natsuki stops eating for a moment.

"You don't need to know."

"I do."

"You don't."

"I do."

"No, you don't! Why do you need to know?"

"Because it's my responsibility to look after my fellow students as the President of the student councils and because you're my roommate."

"So what?" Natsuki continues eating with irritation on her face.

"Natsuki, you've been out cold for two days. You're still new here and you've already caused some gossips to go around the academy. I don't think the higher-ups are happy. Unless you tell me why you were out of the room in the middle of the night, I will have to detain you for skipping school and sneaking out with no valid reason."

"What? But…but you can't do that! It wasn't my fault the monster showed up."

"Those monsters are called Orphans. At first I didn't want to confront you, but I'm worried. If you didn't sneak out then maybe it wouldn't have happened."

"Okay. Fine, then you go ahead and detain me."

Shizuru sighs. Natsuki can be so stubborn sometimes!

"Are you ready for tomorrow at least?"

"What about tomorrow?" Natsuki looks at Shizuru curiously.

"You know you have to fight someone right?"

"Oh that. Yeah, Midori told me. Can we not talk about it right now? I'm still very confused."

Shizuru knows that it will be difficult getting some answers from Natsuki. But Shizuru still wants to know more about the blue hair beauty who is sitting across from her. If they're going to be roommates, they should as well be friends.

"I'm sorry. You're right. Let's talk about something else," Shizuru pauses, "Say…Natsuki, what's your favorite color?"

From that conversation forward, the two girls in the room spend most of their times talking to each other. Shizuru gets to learn more about Natsuki just as Natsuki gets to learn more about Shizuru. Apparently, both of them like to be private rather than be the center of attention. Shizuru is number one from Earth so she has to work with the student councils while Natsuki is number fifty-first from Earth, which places her in the Otome class. The girls exchange likes and dislikes. Yet, it wasn't enough for Shizuru. There's something about Natsuki that seems so familiar. As for Natsuki, she still has many things hidden from Shizuru. But for now…let's be just this close.

After their dinner, Natsuki and Shizuru clean up. Then a problem occur to Natsuki since she remembers that the two argued earlier regarding who's sleeping on the bed…so while Shizuru is washing the dishes and taking a shower…Natsuki decides to avoid fighting with Shizuru by taking a pillow and pretends to be sleeping on the floor.

When Shizuru is finished with the dishes, she finds Natsuki already fast asleep on the floor. A part of her wants to wake Natsuki up and convince her to sleep on the bed. But the other part of Shizuru tells herself not to disturb the sleeping beauty.

"Natsuki, you win this round. But I won't let you get away next time." Shizuru whispers into Natsuki's ears knowing too well that Natsuki can hear her.

And both Shizuru and Natsuki go to sleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Now the next morning arrives. In the school's yard, Mai and Mikoto are sitting on the grass talking with Chie Hallard and Aoi Senoh.

"Did you hear about that night, Mai? It was so loud! The sound of it woke me up. This morning, I saw a black whole behind the girls' dorm," Aoi says with enthusiasms. Mai's sweat drops.

"I...I told you I was sleeping the entire night!"

"But Mai, we were…" Mikoto is cut off when Mai puts her hands over Mikoto's mouth.

"Ho, I see someone's guilty," Chie laughs.

"It's…It's nothing. I can't believe you guys are still talking about it. Hey did you guys see Tate today?" Mai tries to change the subject.

"Don't even try to change the subject Mai. HeHe. I heard the one who got hurt was a girl from my class. What's her name, Aoi?"

"Natsuki Kruger, I think."

"Yeah, her. And even the security guard got hurt too. Isn't Kruger your roommate Mai?"

Mai doesn't feel comfortable at all telling Chie and Aoi about what happened.

"Well, no. We sort of switch…um…Mikoto wanted to sleep with me so Natsuki changed the room with her."

"Huh? You mean Kruger is President Viola's roommate?" Aoi grins, "That's so cool!"

"Oh I almost forgot. Today is Kruger's exam with Tomoe! Oh Gosh, it's going to be very interesting. We cannot miss this Aoi."

"I know. Are you going to be there Mai?"

"I have to be there. I'm in that class, remember?"

"Why did the teacher choose Tomoe though? Aren't you the toughest Otome who won the competition last year Mai?" Aoi asks. When Mai opens her mouth to answer, Chie cuts her off and explains, "Tomoe volunteered. When Sergay asked who wants to fight the new girl, Kruger, Tomoe's hand went up automatically! I wonder if those two don't get along."

"I don't think that's possible. Natsuki doesn't know anyone that well but Shizuru, Mikoto and me…and…" Mai begins.

"And the rest of HiMe Rangers," Mikoto adds with excitement in her voice.

"Right…" Mai sweatdrops, "But we don't even know her that well ourselves."

"Yeah, I'm sure. However, I think I know who is close to Kruger. That's her right?" Chie says with an evil grin and takes out her cell phone into her hand, ready to take pictures for her collections.

* * *

Author's Note...again: I'll definitely write more now...and update like once every week. I think the story is dragging a little bit so I'm trying to speed in up without ruining too many important details. Haha, who cares? I'll just keep on updating even if no one reads this! Muahaha (high on coke)...Muahahahaha...Mauahahaha...choke 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I can't believe you did that," Natsuki folds her arms as she walks through the garden with Shizuru by her side.

"You didn't wake up when the alarm clock went off," Shizuru lets out a soft laugh.

"That's not an excuse to jump on someone who was sleeping peacefully!"

"I told you I fell off the bed."

"I don't believe you."

"How else was I supposed to wake you?"

"You could've just called my name."

"I did. But Natsuki was like 'Nah…Nah…Nah' and drooled like a baby," Shizuru imitates Natsuki's sleeping face.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki turns red, "There are other ways to wake me up you know. You don't even have to wake me up."

"Aww…but I want to. I'll try new ways to wake you up next time then," Shizuru winks.

Natsuki sighs. It seems like Shizuru just cannot get the hint.

"Uh huh…and you made me get up two hours early just to feed me breakfast."

Shizuru smiles at the thought of what actually happened that morning. Apparently, she almost broke Natsuki's back by falling on top of the other girl. In truth, Shizuru accidentally fell off the bed while trying to get a good look at Natsuki's face. But she'd never admit that to Natsuki. Suddenly, Shizuru hears Mai's voice calling for them to join the rest of the girls who are sitting on the grass.

"Good morning Viola-san. Congratulations on being elected as the Student Council President this year," Chie greets Shizuru as the two girls approach.

"Good morning. Thank you Hallard-san. You did a great job writing that article. I guess I should thank you."

"You're welcome. I see you're friends with a new girl."

"Oh right, excuse me. This is Natsuki Kruger. Natsuki, this is Chie Hallard who works for the school's newspaper and her friend, Aoi Senoh."

"Hello."

"Hi, Kruger." Chie smiles.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Aoi."

Great. More names to remember. How many people does Shizuru know? Natsuki wonders.

"By the way, what are you guys doing up so early?" Aoi asks.

"Yeah, what are we doing up so early?" Natsuki adds in sarcastically.

"Since today is Natsuki's big day, I wanted to make sure she's ready. We ate breakfast and I was planning to walk her around the school so she wouldn't get so nervous." Shizuru answers in the matter-of-fact way.

"Who's nervous?" Natsuki glares at Shizuru.

"Really? That's a good idea. Chie and I just had our morning practice," Mai says totally ignoring Natsuki's comment. Meanwhile, Mikoto is eating her breakfast quietly as Chie and Aoi whisper something inaudible to each other.

"You're hard working as always, I see."

"Are you going to see the battle between Kruger and Tomoe?"

"Of course. Sergay invited me himself. I think all student councils are requested to be there."

"You too?" Natsuki cannot believe this. It's only an exam, isn't it?

"He's treating this like a show." Mai sighs.

"That's the whole point. It's to get students hype up. School's strict and some students get stressed out. The only exciting thing around would be the Otome battles," Chie puts it plainly.

"I don't see the big deal in this matter at all," Natsuki states.

Everyone turns quiet for a moment and looks at each other. Then their heads turn to Shizuru, signaling her to say something.

"We might not see you again," Shizuru starts, "And of course it's important. Did Natsuki forget why she's here in the first place?"

When Shizuru says that, she actually means the HiMe matter. It was the reason why Shizuru decided to come to this academy in the first place. But in Natsuki's mind, only the death of her mother is the motivation to stay.

"And this is not like a regular school, Kruger. Right now, every student is like working for the government…or at least, we're training to…basically, we're all a part of the government officials," Aoi explains, "I thought you knew that already when you applied."

Now eyes are on Natsuki. Oh crap. Natsuki actually had no clue since Yamada only said this academy would bring her closer to her mother's mystery. Her facial expression turns from being thoughtful, to being confused, then to being embarrassed. The girls giggle. Finally, Chie says, "You're funny Kruger. You applied and got into a school that you don't know about. Lucky huh?"

Yeah. Lucky.

Anyway, the rest of the girls went off topic soon after. They talk about some of the things that happened last year and what they did during the summer. Natsuki learns a little bit more about each of the friendly girls in front of her. Chie is famous for writing gossip articles for the school and loves taking pictures of "pretty" people. Aoi is Nao's roommate and she can cry forever when she's mad, which is considered to be a "deadly weapon" by Chie. As for Mai, she has a younger brother who also attends the Academy. According to Mai, Akira from the HiMe Ranger Club is his roommate. Oh, and Mikoto can talk to cats. She has an older who is the Vice President of the Student Councils. And Shizuru loves drinking tea. Shizuru has many admirers, plus she is considered to be the prettiest girl in the school last year. Now that they mention it, Shizuru is probably like a celebrity because Natsuki notices there are a couple of people hiding behind trees and bushes looking at Shizuru.

"So tell us about yourself Natsuki," Aoi says.

"Uh…there's really nothing to say about me," Natsuki turns a little bit red.

"She's just shy," Mai teases.

"I am not!"

"Uh huh," Mai ignores Natsuki's comment once again.

Meanwhile, Midori is arguing with Sergay in a small meeting room.

"A Butou?" Midori cries, "You said it was only an exam. You can't be serious. Natsuki doesn't even know how the robe works yet. She never went to any training class either. Out of all people, you had to choose Tomoe from Pearl Class to battle a new girl like Natsuki who probably belong in the Carol class! Are you mad?"

"Midori-san, I understand your frustration. However everything's already set up. You refused to tell me what happened that night when the incident occurred with that girl and one of our staff. The First District came and interrupted our system. You must understand how I feel. Don't worry. If Kruger is as good as you said she is, there should be no problem, correct? As for Tomoe, she volunteered to do the job herself…as a matter of fact she was the only one who did. I couldn't possible say no."

"But to make it an official Butou instead of a private exam is a little bit too much! The battle must be approved by them first."

"They did. The King of Artai came to visit unexpectedly and wanted to see a battle with his royal friends. You dare speak up against them?"

"Otomes are soldiers and bodyguards, not entertainers," Midori says coldly.

"Of course they're not. Otomes are respected by the people. But fighting is also art. Don't you think so? Besides, don't you think this is a good thing?"

"How so?"

"If Kruger wins, she'll be promoted to a Pearl class since beating Tomoe means she has far more skills that regular Carol class. It will probably kill the rumors that she paid certain staff member of the academy to take her in. I think it's brilliant."

"I still…" Midori tries to finish her sentence. Then Sergay cuts her off with a fierce look on his face.

"You owe me."

With that, their conversation ends. Midori immediately stomps out of the room.

Outside where Natsuki, Shizuru, Mai, Mikoto, Aoi and Chie are sitting, an announcement can be heard throughout the campus.

"Attention Students. Those who wish to see the Butou may be present at Otome Stage in the West Wing. Natsuki Kruger and Tomoe Marguerite, please report to back stage. The battle will being in 30 minutes."

Natsuki looks up at the sky and sees a big screen with her picture and another girl on top. Suddenly, she realizes this must be the Sol System Mai mentioned. The atmosphere and the clouds appear so real. That's when it hits Natsuki that she won't be missing Earth as much as she thought she would.

All of a sudden Natsuki hears a cheer from other students present at the scene. This probably means they're excused from class. However, their reaction to the announcement is quite different from the girls' Natsuki's sitting with.

"A Butou? Did Sergay say anything about a Butou?" Mai asks Chie with a panic voice.

"N…no, I don't think so," Chie says.

"Something's wrong," Shizuru quietly utters.

"What's a Butou?" Natsuki asks.

"A Butou is a formal ceremonial battle between Otomes, which is often treated as a dancing performance…but instead of dancing, we fight. School usually stops during these combats so everyone can enjoy the show," Mai clarifies.

"Great! So I'm excused from my exam today?"

"No, the Butou is your exam Kruger," Aoi tries her best to smile.

"You mean…I'm going to…"

"You're going to battle Tomoe with the entire school watching over you. No pressure," Nao suddenly comes out of no where and scares the hell out of Natsuki, "That's like suicide though. Battling a Pearl class…"

"Natsuki, come with me," Shizuru pulls Natsuki up from where they're sitting, "We need to run."

"Wait, where are we going?"

"To the stage," Shizuru answers in a hurry, "Sorry everyone. I'll meet up later." Shizuru then takes Natsuki by the hand and starts running.

"I'll make sure I visit you in the hospital, Kruger!" Nao shouts before Shizuru and Natsuki disappear out of their sight.

"Viola-san normally doesn't like to run, even if she was late for a meeting," Chie comments.

"Let's go too then, Mai!" Mikoto jumps up of excitement.

Before Natsuki realizes what's happening, she's already running with Shizuru. She feels something warm and soft in her hand. Wait a minute, she's holding my hand! Oh My God. People are staring. Ahh, I hope they don't get the wrong idea. I should let go.

Then they came to a stop. The Otome Stage is huge in a way that Natsuki cannot describe. It's like the stage design came from ancient time when Greek soldiers used to battle each other. Natsuki is taken back by the view. She also notices that there are many people blocking their way.

"We have to get through them. They're blocking the entrance," Natsuki hears Shizuru says. Then Natsuki feels that Shizuru is holding her hand tighter as they walk through the crowds.

"Excuse me", "Coming through", and "I'm sorry" are the words that come out of Shizuru's mouth. Subsequently, Natsuki hears other students shout in response.

"Kruger and President Viola?"

"Viola-sama!"

"Yay Kruger!"

"Kick Tomoe's ass!"

"Marry me!"

"Kruger's coming through guys! Watch it!"

"Don't get in the way of Shizuru-sama!"

Despite some positive comments, there are also bad ones.

"Tomoe will beat you."

"Tomoe is going to kill you Kruger."

"Watch your back, Kruger."

Shizuru probably hears some of the rude comments. She simply turns and whispers into Natsuki's ears, "Natsuki must be very popular. I'm so jealous."

"Shizuru!"

And Shizuru reacts by giving a gentle smile to Natsuki.

Finally, they made it through the back stage. They see Midori, Yukariko, and Yohko waiting for Natsuki. Tomoe's there too, and she isn't happy at all because she sees her beloved Shizuru-sama holding hands with the new girl…Kruger. Shizuru suddenly becomes conscious of her action and instantly puts her hands away as fast as Natsuki pulls her hand away. Both girls turn red for a moment. But Tomoe can tell that Shizuru turns into a darker shade of red. Tomoe then stares at Natsuki and gives a death glare while Natsuki is totally unaware of Tomoe's reaction.

"Shizuru-sama, good morning! I wasn't expecting you here."

"Good morning Tomoe. I'm here to help Natsuki out. I wish you good luck for today."

"Th…thank you, Shizuru-sama! I'll do my best."

Abruptly, Midori yells at Natsuki.

"You're late! You have ten more minutes before the battle starts."

"So…what do I do?" Natsuki asks without the slightest idea of how Otome works.

"Does she have them yet?" Midori asks Yohko.

"Well, I already injected nanomachines into her blood when she was unconscious. I guess you just have to give her the GEM and activate her robe," Yohko answers while Yukariko hands an earring with the GEM to Midori.

"Good! Natsuki, give me your left ear," Midori demands.

"I have to wear an earring? But I didn't pierce my ears yet!"

"YOU WHAT? Let me see," Midori takes a closer look at Natsuki's ear, "Ahh, shit!"

"What are we going to do now?" Yukariko questions the situation they're having.

"It's obvious, isn't it? We have to do it now!" Midori takes out a sharp pin from her pocket.

"What? No way. Shizuru make her stop!" Natsuki screams, "Why do you even have a pin in your pocket in the first place?"

"If it's for Natsuki's sake," Shizuru lets out a deep breath, "Okay let's do it."

"What? You too? Nooooo!"

"Yes! Yukariko, Shizuru, Tomoe and Yohko, please hold Natsuki still!"

Soon after the five women approach Natsuki and corner her on the floor. Tomoe and Yohko hold Natsuki's legs while Shizuru and Yukariko hold on to Natsuki's arms. But Midori couldn't get Natsuki to stop moving her head.

"This…is…not…fair!" Natsuki shouts.

"Natsuki, stop moving! I might poke your eyes by accident."

"Wait Midori-san!" Shizuru says out of the blue, "Natsuki…would you stop moving if I'm the one who pierce you?"

Shizuru will? Out of all these people, I guess I trust her the most…

"Yeah," Natsuki answers after a moment. I hope I made the right choice…

"Midori-san, can you hand me the earring?" Shizuru rolls up her sleeves and Natsuki gulps. Once Shizuru exams the earring, she says, "The bottom of the earring is already sharp. I guess we won't need the pin. Natsuki, I'm going to use the earring to pierce your ear okay? Squeeze my arm if it hurts."

Natsuki nods.

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

Then Natsuki winches due to the slight pain from the stab. Natsuki's ears feel numb. Yet, it doesn't hurt as much as she thought it would earlier. Everyone sighs in unison, except for Tomoe who stares down on Natsuki with animosity.

"Quick we have less than five minutes left," Midori pulls Natsuki up, "Tomoe, you go to the other side of the stage with Yukariko. Since you're already in the robe, you go warm up a little bit."

With a hint of hesitation, Yukariko and Tomoe eventually exit the back stage.

"Say 'Materialize' after I activate the robe, okay? And don't move!" Midori leans in and kiss Natsuki's earring. Shizuru turns away for a second.

"Materialize!" Natsuki's uniform changes into a robe that looks similar to Tomoe's.

"We don't have much time. But think this robe as a 're an Otome now. You can summon your Element in any shape, size and form. Just imagine it and it'll comeout. And you can use the coat tails as weapons , supports or extra appendages. You just need to control it," Midori speaks with super speed, which Natsuki never thought possible for a human.

"We have to leave now Natsuki," Shizuru stands beside Natsuki, "But we expect you back…so don't lose."

This is the first time Natsuki sees Shizuru serious about something.

"I'll win," Natsuki turns around facing her back to Shizuru.

"Then I'll leave now. Good luck, Natsuki. Make us proud! My head is on the line for you. I'll see you in the audience, Shizuru. I have to go talk to that SerGay guy," Midori then walks out of the room.

Suddenly, Shizuru grabs Natsuki and embraces her from behind.

"When the ceiling opens up, you fly out there okay? I'll be cheering for you."

Natsuki is surprised by Shizuru's action and her words…and Natsuki's face turns into a tomato soon after.

A minute later when Shizuru leaves, the ceiling opens follow by loud cheers of the audience.

"You now begin the performance," a guy announces.

Okay, Shizuru said to fly. Hold on a minute. How do I fly? Maybe I have to jump really high. Yeah, that's it…I'll just put more power into my legs. Ready. Set. Go. At that moment, everyone goes quiet as they hear a scream from a distance.

"Ahh!" Natsuki flies up really high towards the sky passing Tomoe and out of the audience's sight as the clouds block their view.

"Where is Natsuki going?" Mai looks up trying to find Natsuki.

"Maybe she has a technique?" Chie suggests.

Tomoe soon flies after Natsuki thinking, "I won't let you get away, Kruger."

Finally, Natsuki stops and is able to balance herself in the air. I didn't know flying can be this complicated. What's this? She reaches to her side. A staff? What does it do? Suddenly, the staff extends itself into a really long bar.

Without knowing that Natsuki is right above her, Tomoe flies up with high speed trying to find Natsuki through thick groups of clouds. Suddenly the head of Natsuki's pole comes down on Tomoe unexpectedly and hits her in the stomach with its full power in combination with gravity. After that, Tomoe falls down 100 feet onto the ground with a loud BOOM noise.

Did I hit something? Natsuki wonders and decides to fly to onto the battle field.

At the same time the audience is surprise by Natsuki's attacking method…at least they think it is Natsuki's offensive strategy. Shizuru thinks to herself, I didn't know Natsuki can be so sneaky when it comes to fighting.

"That's smart. She blinded the opponent by using the clouds. Natsuki is so cool!" Mai exclaims, "You go Natsuki!"

By the time the battle field is visible to Natsuki, Tomoe is already down on the ground. I did that? Then Tomoe begins to stand up. This time she's really mad when she sees Natsuki flying above her.

"I should land," Natsuki tells herself.

But before Natsuki's feet touch the ground, Tomoe advances with soaring velocity and begins direct attack at Natsuki. Although the attack was surprising, Natsuki manages to dodge Tomoe's kicks and punches easily.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: I just got back from Las Vegas. Sorry I took like a whole month off after I promise I'd update weekly. Life just happens! I hope everyone had a nice summer so far. TT I can't believe school is going to start next week. Anyway, Chapter 10 will come next week. Thank you for all the reviews! I printed them out and put them in a special place (with frame). lol.

* * *

Chapter 9

It is now sometime in the afternoon. Due to the Butou that took place, students have the entire day off. Midori and Sergay seem to be satisfied with the results. However, a problem arises when Natsuki is no where to be found after the match.

"Maybe she got lost," Mikoto puts her hands behind her head as she walks with Mai and Shizuru.

"She could've just waited at the back stage," Mai says.

"Perhaps she had some place to go. We should stop searching now. Let's go back," Shizuru proposes.

"But Natsuki's a good fighter. I was surprised myself," Mai recalls the battle that occurred earlier. Mikoto nods in agreement.

"You two will get along in Pearl class, I hope."

"I want to fight her," Mai grins.

Shizuru stares at Mai for a moment.

"If Natsuki gets hurt, I'll kill you."

"What?!" Mai jumps away.

"Just kidding," Shizuru smiles innocently and continues walking calmly.

I can't tell if she's being serious or not. Mai's sweat drops.

* * *

"I didn't think you'd follow me all the way here," Sakomizu pretends to be concentrating on the plants he's gardening.

"You're the one who signaled me to," Natsuki stands mysteriously behind a tree out of Sakomizu's sight.

"You did a great job today. The Queen and the King of Windbloom agreed to have the Princess to be under your care. I'm not sure when she will arrive here exactly…"

"About that night, what were you about to tell me?"

"Straight to the business I see," Sakomizu smirks, "Your mother used to work for the Searrs Foundation, but did she ever tell you why she chose to work for them?"

"No…"

"The First District, or what other people call them District One, was after her. Come to think of it now, I'm almost 100 sure they were after you."

"Who are they?"

"They're the one who is responsible for gathering HiMes into this school. Unfortunately, they do not know precisely the identities of these HiMes. They're also the people who clean up after the mess…like what happened to us that night. However, I do not suggest you get too close. The First District is power and if you get in the way, they might try to destroy you."

"The First District…also known as District One," Natsuki repeats the name with excitement in her voice, "So they're one of those people who have connections to the government."

"Words got out that Doctor Kuga recovered all 12 HiMes and what they all have in common, and the First District wanted names. She refused of course. Then Searrs came to give her a helping hand. In return for the girls' protection, she had to aid them with their research."

"What research exactly?"

"That, I do not know. But whatever it was, your mother died because of it. She tried to protect you the best that she could, you know."

Yes, Natsuki does know that. She was there the moment her mother died.

"There's a bar in the city," Sakomizu continues, "Yamada will be waiting for you there a month from now. The name and time, I'll tell you later. We have to think of some way to get you out of that dorm without people noticing. You also have a roommate who's the President of the Student Councils…which makes things a little bit difficult."

"Yeah. By the way, how did you know about the First District? Yamada never even mentioned their name."

"I…" Sakomizu hesitates, "work for them. Yamada probably knows but too scared to tell you."

"I see…is it really okay to betray the company you're working for?"

"I worked for them to act as an insider for your mother. Now that she's no longer here, I am doing it for you. My real job is actually working for the school and the Majesty of Windbloom."

"Oh…thanks for the information then. We'll keep in touch."

Natsuki then walks away towards the girls' dormitory with a serious look on her face. Searrs Foundation and the First District, she repeats their names. I will get them all.

* * *

Shizuru is typing a school report on her computer as she thinks back to Natsuki's battle. When the water came up from the ground, Natsuki looked like an angel. The scene keeps playing itself in Shizuru's mind over and over again. What is this new feeling she's getting?

Suddenly, the door opens.

"Welcome back, Natsuki."

"Huh? Oh, yeah"

"Did you have a nice walk?"

"Yeah."

Pause. Shizuru senses that something's not right.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"Why don't you take a shower and I'll cook for us?"

"Okay." Natsuki walks straight to the bathroom without even looking at Shizuru.

Did something happen to Natsuki?

Dinner goes by quietly. Shizuru tries her best to start a conversation with Natsuki. But the only words that come out of Natsuki are "Yeah", "No" and "Okay". Shizuru eventually gives up and starts cleaning up while Natsuki goes straight to sleep. The room's atmosphere feels especially colder tonight for Shizuru. Why does it feel like Natsuki is ignoring her?

* * *

When morning arrives, Natsuki has already left the room. Shizuru decides to stop by Natsuki's class before school begins. At the entrance to the Otome Battle Center, Mai catches a glimpse of Shizuru looking for somebody.

"Good morning Shizuru-san. Where's Natsuki?"

"She's not here?" Shizuru sighs.

"She's not with you?"

"Natsuki was acting rather…strange when she got back to the room. I guess we haven't talked since."

"I see. Something probably happened to her then. Oh well, I'm sure it's nothing! You should cheer up. The class is about to start."

"I guess I will."

Unexpectedly, Shizuru bumps into Natsuki. Their heads collide while Mai giggles at the sight.

"Ouch." Natsuki rubs the top of her head. Shizuru also feels a minor pain on her forehead. However, before Shizuru can say anything, Natsuki walks pass Shizuru and Mai as if nothing else is there...as if Natsuki only hits a wall. Mai's giggles fade away by the time she senses that Natsuki's attitude has changed in some way.

"Okay, I think something is up. But I'll find out…Shizuru-san?" Mai stops. Shizuru has a painful look on her face that Mai hasn't seen before. Shizuru quickly turns around without saying a word. Whatever Mai has to say, Shizuru just doesn't want to hear it right now.

Since today is Natsuki's official first day of class, she doesn't know what to expect. According to Sakomizu, Otome class is like gym where students mostly practice by battling each other. The instructor, Sergay, will be observing most of the time and ordering exercises. Every now and then, Sergay eventually explains how an Otome supposed to act in public and such. The classroom itself is similar to a lot of football fields combine together. All of a sudden, Sergay's face pops up on a huge screen.

"Hello Pearl Class. Today I will pair you up with a partner. You guys will practice together everyday and do most of the exercises together from now on. We also have a new Pearl Otome. I hope you will all get along. I will activate your Robes now. As soon as you change, go to your assigned partner and spot!"

In a flash, Natsuki's uniform turns into a robe that she was wearing during the Butou battle. Then a mini screen shows up in front of Natsuki.

"Let's see. My spot is K01. Partner is…Mai?"

"Hi Partner!" Mai tabs on Natsuki's shoulder. By reflex, Natsuki hits Mai's hand away involuntary.

"What's the matter with you? You seem…different." Mai walks towards their spot.

"Nothing." Natsuki follows.

"I don't believe that."

"Then don't."

"Fine, be that way." Mai stops at their practicing area and continues, "We're supposed to be fighting. The fighting usually lasts all day so it's pretty tiring if you're not used to the training. But I'll go easy on you. Ready?"

"Let's fight already," Natsuki dashes into Mai with full speed.

"She's fast," Mai says to herself. Natsuki tries to punch Mai, but she misses. Mai sees an opening and kicks Natsuki. But Natsuki ducks and gets away as well. And their fight continues like that after a while. When one of them attacks, the other one darts the assault.

"Did something happen to you yesterday?" Mai asks while attacking Natsuki.

"It's none of your business."

"Then why are you being like this?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Liar." Mai punches Natsuki in the face. Now Natsuki is pissed. Natsuki returns Mai's punch with a kick in her stomach.

"I think I know myself better than you do."

"Why can't you just talk to us? We're friends." Mai tries to control her anger as she jumps away.

"I never agreed to that." Natsuki says coldly.

The aura of Natsuki's and Mai's fight instantly shifts. Their punches and kicks are no longer light. The other Pearl Otomes around them start noticing the seriousness in Mai and Natsuki. The students in the class cannot help but stop and watch how the battle unfolds. Knowing how Mai usually fights, Chie begins to worry since Mai seems to be out of control. She tries to stop the two girls who are wrestling each other in mid air. Nonetheless, the girls still go at it. Sergay shows up and yells, "Stop". But that doesn't have an effect either. So he has to order six girls to finally separate Natsuki and Mai.

"Let go of me," Mai struggles while Chie and two other girls are holding her.

"What is going on?! This is only the beginning of the term and you guys are behaving like this. I want an explanation. I never expected this behavior from you, Tokiha. You are partners. You work with each other, not against."

"She started it!" Natsuki shouts as three other girls are grabbing onto her.

"Enough! Class is dismissed. Kruger and Tokiha, for your punishment, you'll be practicing at block D from now on until you get your senses together."

Some students gasp out loud, although Natsuki has no idea what block D means. She figures, nothing can get worse than this anyway.

"If I had known you were going to be like this, then perhaps I should've cheered for Tomoe to win that Butou." Mai says with anger in her eyes.

* * *

"Kruger, I would like to know what you're thinking," Sergay sits down on the opposite side of Natsuki.

"I'm thinking why my 'sensei' would invite only me into his office when Mai started the fight." Natsuki folds her arms.

"That wasn't the answer I was looking for. In any case, I called you in to get to know you better. You are my responsibility. Tokiha is number one Pearl Otome in the class. I know her and she doesn't usually behave this way. This is your first day of class and you're causing trouble already. It seems like whatever you do or wherever you go, there will always be dilemma following you. Personally, I don't think you applied to this school to be an Otome."

"That's your opinion."

"I want to know when happened that night."

"Nothing."

Sergay mutes himself for a second. It will be impossible to get answers out from Natsuki after all. But he wants to know so badly why the First District is involved in this matter.

"I understand you have detention with Viola today, correct?"

"I don't know."

Sergay then types something into his computer.

"It appears that Viola forgot to put that in. Funny, I thought I remember telling her to do it three times previously. I would've overlook it too if only you would cooperate with me."

There is no way in hell that Natsuki would open her mouth. If she does, her mission will be over before it even begins.

"Your detention will start from now until Winter Vacation. Everyday after class I want to see you in the Student Council Office. Please try not to cause anymore trouble. Follow me," Sergay smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shizuru is in the Student Councils meeting. Reito is reading off some lists that they had put together previously for the school. However, Shizuru's mind is else where. Yukino notices this and decides to ask Shizuru.

"Is something bothering you?"

"A little." Shizuru heaves a sigh.

"Is our proposal not good enough?"

"Oh no, it's not about the school. I think it's a great idea."

"But you're not even listening to it. If not school, then…is Natsuki acting strange?"

Shizuru's eyes widen. How does Yukino know?

"How did you…?"

Yukino gives out a weak smile. She was actually hoping that whatever bothering Shizuru isn't about Natsuki. I guess there is no other way to show her…

"I haven't seen her or talk to her. But I think there's something that you should see."

After the meeting is over, Yukino and Shizuru are the only ones left in the room. Haruka tried to stay with the girls. Thank God Reito drags her out for a "private talk."

"So, what is it that you want to show me?" Shizuru asks curiously.

"You see, a couple of days before this…I've discovered my child. I had no idea how it occurred. I told Midori-san about it and she told me to practice using it as much as I can. During the Butou battle, I sort of used Diana to get a closer look at Natsuki's fight."

"Diana?"

"It's my child's name."

"Oh."

"Well you see, Tomoe said something while she was attacking Natsuki."

Yukino closes her eyes and summons a screen in front of Shizuru. Shizuru sees Tomoe trying to punch Natsuki.

"You don't deserve to be close to someone like Shizuru-sama! She only hangs out with you because she pities you! Everyone feels sorry for you!" Tomoe muttered.

"That's enough!" Natsuki said.

Then the screen disappears.

"I think Natsuki is bothered by what Tomoe said. I'm not sure though…" Yukino says.

"Thank you for sharing this with me."

"You're welcome. But I got to go see Haruka now. I promise her I would take her to the cafeteria. Um…Midori said we'll have meeting three weeks from today since she is very busy during the first weeks of school. I hope your problem will be resolved soon," Yukino waves at Shizuru as she walks out of the room.

Natsuki isn't that kind of girl who would be affected by what other people say. I don't know how I know this but I can just tell. At the same time, I can't disregard what Tomoe said completely. What am I going to do? Shizuru sinks into her chair.

Just then, someone knocks on the door. Is it Yukino?

"Come in," Shizuru stands. Her heart skips a beat when the door opens…and it isn't the sight of Sergay that weakens her.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru whispers.

"Viola, I'm sorry to bother you. But it seems that you've forgotten about Kruger's detention after school," Sergay walks in with Natsuki, who is still folding her arms across her chest.

"I didn't forget. There wasn't a solid reason to detain her."

"I remember telling you specifically that the reason was because she…"

"Refused to cooperate in the investigation of what happened that night behind the girls' dormitory and because she went out of the room after mid-night without permission?"

"Yes, exactly."

"I've discussed this matter with other members of student councils. We've concluded that the explanation for Natsuki's lack of cooperation was due to the fact that she couldn't remember the precise event that had happened. We interviewed the security guard who was involved, and even he couldn't remember. Natsuki went out of the room probably because she heard the scream and tried to help the security guard out. Therefore, Natsuki is more like a hero instead of a criminal don't you think? I didn't have the proof to accuse her so I dismissed the case."

Natsuki is taken back by Shizuru's response. Why is she helping me?

"I see you've thought of this quite well," Sergay looks displeased, "Then I will charge her for another incident. Today, she had a fight with one of the students in class. In addition to her punishment in block D, I want her to have detention as well."

"Then shouldn't the other student who is in the fight be here as well?"

"Yes, but Kruger is the one who started. Both of them are receiving the penalty in block D though," Sergay can already tell that Shizuru is trying to help Natsuki, "I have all of the Pearl Otomes as witnesses, if you don't believe me."

"I see, I guess I have no choice." Shizuru looks at Natsuki. Nonetheless, Natsuki refuses to meet Shizuru's eyes.

"I will leave the two of you now then. Please don't release before her time is up. Her detention should last until winter vacation. I will report this personally so you don't have to do anything. Thanks again for looking after her." Sergay leaves the room with a wide grin on his face.

That man wants me to die or something, Natsuki thinks to herself. The room becomes quiet. Silence dances around the space between the two girls who sit opposite of each other.

"Who did Natsuki fight with?" Shizuru tries her best to smile.

"Mai."

"Really? She did say she was looking forward to fight with you. I didn't think she meant it literally."

"Hey," Natsuki stares at Shizuru, "Why did you help me?"

"Concerning Sergay? Well, I didn't think Natsuki was wrong. But it seems even I fail to get you out of detention. Natsuki is too much trouble," Shizuru lets out a soft giggle. Natsuki doesn't say anything in reply and turns away.

So Shizuru continues, "And I don't pity you."

"What?"

"I don't pity you. I mean, I'm not trying to be close to you because I feel bad for you or anything like that. It's just that…I don't know what happened to you. Is it about what  
she said to you? I don't think you're the kind of person who would listen to what other people say about you…still I need to know…" Shizuru can hear her own voice trembling.

"Wait. What are you talking about?"

"You've been ignoring me ever since last night."

"I have?" Natsuki is confused.

"Yes, even this morning. I bump into you and you didn't say anything. Mai was there too."

This morning…when did I bump into Shizuru? I remember walking into something. Or was it someone?

"I don't remember. I went for a walk in the morning…because I didn't really sleep much. I think I walked into something. But it was morning so I was cranky. Then Mai started saying something about me being a liar. Then we had a fight." Natsuki admits that she was probably sleepwalking in the morning. After all, she isn't a morning person. Besides, something else was in her head the entire time.

"So…you weren't ignoring me? Then I guess what Tomoe said has nothing to do with this?"

"Tomoe? What did she say?"

"Um…nothing important," Shizuru blushes. I guess Natsuki didn't hear what Tomoe was mumbling during the Butou. I misunderstood Natsuki big time. What is wrong with me? I don't normally jump into conclusion like this.

"I'm happy though that Natsuki isn't ignoring me," Shizuru smiles brightly.

"I'm not sure what this is really about. Even if I was, I don't see why you'd even bother."

"Because I like Natsuki."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Because I like you," Shizuru said.

* * *

Weeks passed since Mai and Natsuki fought. The girls have been avoiding each other as much as possible. Every now and then they would make faces at each other, which Shizuru finds it adorable. On top of that, their activities in Block D are considered horrendous among their peers. Natsuki and Mai are trained separately in two different rooms. Things such as fast arrows are thrown at them to make them become "faster in detecting attacks" according to Sergay. In addition, the gravitation is altered in a way that makes it harder for Natsuki and Mai to easily avoid the attacks. 

As for Natsuki's detention with Shizuru, it has turned into a casual meeting between the two. Sometimes Shizuru would take care of Natsuki's wounds from training and comment on how Natsuki never wears the same bra to school or when she goes to sleep. That's probably how Shizuru finds out Natsuki's little obsession with collecting lingerie. Natsuki also realizes that Shizuru has a higher access to the school's intranet due to the fact that Shizuru is one of the class representatives. Therefore, once in a while Natsuki would ask for Shizuru's laptop to play "GunBound", "Counter Strike" and other online games.

Shizuru has been reminding Natsuki many times about the night Natsuki got attacked by an Orphan that Mai's the one who actually saves Natsuki. If Mai didn't wake Shizuru up, Natsuki would've have been dead. Without another word, Natsuki would grumble something softly and turn away

* * *

"Today I want to test you on what you've learned so far," Sergay's voice is heard, "We will play a little game called Rescue the Hostage. Your objective is to rescue the doll at the end of this gymnasium within three hours." 

Standing opposite of each other, Mai and Natsuki glare at one another. The room is gigantic and empty. There are black windows surrounding the place. A dummy is hanging by a rope at the other side of where the girls are positioned. And the timer on the screen starts.

"This is going to be easy. Just don't get in my way, Natsuki."

"You're the one who is going to get in my way."

"Then don't get close to me what it starts."

"Fine, and don't you slower me down either."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Okay then."

"Okay then."

"Stop that!"

"You stop it!"

"Materialize!"

"Materialize!"

Somewhere behind the black windows, Sergay sweatdrops as he witness the two Otomes arguing and gives a look to Midori who is sitting besides him.

Suddenly, both Natsuki and Mai feel like something is pulling them down.

"What the…the gravitation level went up?" Natsuki starts walking.

Out of no where, canon-like guns come out of the walls. They begin shooting out huge sharp pieces of rocks and metals at Natsuki and Mai simultaneously. This is going to be harder than Natsuki initially thought.

* * *

In the meantime, three children are seen getting off a space shuttle. Sakomizu beams and greets them with open arms. 

"Sakomizu-san!" A red hair girl runs up to Sakomizu.

"Hi Arika-chan. How are you?"

"I was so bored. Nina-chan and Erstin-chan slept through the whole ride."

"At least I wasn't the one who ate all of the food they have in the shuttle," a dark hair girl speaks.

"Well I wasn't sleeping on Erstin-chan's you-know-what the entire time," Arika teases the other girl.

"Why…you!" Nina is about to chase after Arika, but a blonde girl stops her.

"Nina-chan, calm down! People are staring," the blonde child says.

"Consider yourself lucky Arika, Ers is here."

Arika simply sticks her tongue out while she stands behind Sakomizu.

* * *

Back to the situation in Block D, Natsuki and Mai are trying to avoid the attacks that are being thrown to them. An hour has gone, but the two still are at the same spot. 

I can't move much like this, Natsuki thinks to herself. The rocks are coming from everywhere. It seems like Mai is having the same problem. Unlike Natsuki though, Mai looks especially worn out. This might be because Natsuki is faster and is able to dodge most of the rocks. However, Mai is more powerful, so she uses most of her energy into punching at the rocks directly instead of dodging it like Natsuki.

After a while, Mai's hands give up. Natsuki notices this too when Mai puts her hands down to shake off the pain. Without a warning, a chunk of many rocks form into a shape of bigger stone and speed heading for Mai.

"Watch out!" Natsuki jumps in front of Mai and gets hit on the stomach, which causes Natsuki to fly into a nearby wall.

"Natsuki!" Mai follows.

"Ouch, that hurts."

"Why did you…?"

"We're…even now," Natsuki smiles warmly.

That one sentence alone brings a smile on to Mai's face. So that stubborn Natsuki cares after all.

"Natsuki…"

"What?"

"I have a plan."

After a moment, the two girls place themselves back-to-back against each other. Together, they walk and spin in a circular motion with each step they take. This way both of them can punch or kick away any obstacles and move at the same time. Time begins to quickly run out. By the time Natsuki and Mai make it through three quarters of the gymnasium, they have only ten seconds left to retreat the dummy.

"We won't make it! It's too far!" Natsuki yells.

"No way," Mai glances at the timer, "There is only one way to do this."

"What?!"

"Natsuki, let me borrow you."

Hence, Mai picks up Natsuki in a sweep motion and throws the taller girl at the dummy with her last ounce of energy. Of course, Natsuki lets out a loud scream as she's flying through the thick air.

Five seconds remaining, Mai gets hit by a rock in the face.

Four seconds remaining, Mai falls on to the ground.

Three seconds remaining, Natsuki continues screams in the air.

Two seconds remaining, Natsuki reaches for the dummy.

One second remaining, Natsuki rescues the dummy.

Zero second remaining, Natsuki falls from the ceiling…with the dummy

* * *

"Good job you two!" Sergay is the first to congratulate Mai and Natsuki after their long battle. 

"Yeah, what a nice ending too! Fwahaha," Midori laughs.

"I'm not…going…to say anything," Mai whispers to Natsuki.

"You are dismissed now. From now on you can join your peers since you've passed this exam. Also, you are allowed to participate in up coming field trip. Block D is always here if you want to come and practice alone or together though, just make sure someone is always in the control room. See you later." Sergay leaves.

"I'm sure you guys need some rest. But before that, we need to have a HiMe meeting. I think everyone is already there…so let's get going!" Midori says. Natsuki and Mai sigh. All Natsuki really wants now is a warm shower to wash away the dirt on her face…

* * *

In the meeting room, Akane and Yukino are chatting with each other quietly. Shizuru is drinking tea by herself. Nao teases Mikoto about her small her boobs are. Akira is sketching something on her drawing notebook. Shiho is mumbling something like "Maki Maki" and spiraling. 

When Midori walks in, all eyes turn to look at Mai and Natsuki.

"Haha! You guys look so dirty. Did you jump into a garbage can?" Nao chuckles.

"Shut up," Natsuki glares at Nao.

"Anyway, I called you here to make a couple of announcements. First of all, we will be moving into a separate dorm building behind the main library," Midori states.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Akane asks.

"Apparently, someone here promised to look after the Princess of Windbloom. For her safety, I think it's best for us to move into another building. And it will be easier to do research regarding the history of HiMe."

"How did you…" Natsuki stares at Midori.

"You didn't think that you can protect such an important person by yourself without at least an authority figure in this school noticing this, did you? Besides, how are you going to take care of three girls in your current position? They're only ten years old."

Three girls?

Unexpectedly, Yukariko shows up at the door with three girls behind her, "They're here."

"Hello, my name is Arika Yumemiya. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Nina Wong. Pleased to meet you."

"Erstin Ho. I hope we can be good friends."

I need to have a talk with Sakomizu; Natsuki makes a mental note to herself.

"Alright, these are the people that you guys need to guard for now. Your stuff are already moved the new dormitory. You can choose your own rooms. I don't really care. But Natsuki has to sleep in the suite with Arika, Nina and Erstin."

"Why me?" Natsuki asks sternly.

"Do you even need to ask that?" Midori gives Natsuki a look.

* * *

As soon as the meeting ends, some of the girls go up to Arika, Nina, and Erstin to ask them more questions. Shizuru decides to use this moment to talk to Natsuki, who seems to be in some of distraction. 

"Nat-su-ki."

"Huh?"

"You got something on your face," Shizuru takes out her handkerchief and cleans Natsuki's face.

"Um…Thanks." Natsuki blushes.

'Because I like you,' Shizuru said. It does feel nice. Shizuru actually cares, Natsuki thinks. But I'll never admit it to her.

"Shizuru."

"Yes, Natsuki?"

"Stay in the suite with me and the kids in the new building."

Shizuru's heart beats a little bit faster.

"If Natsuki wants me to, I will, although I never intended to stay away from you in the first place."

"Shizuru!"

"Love birds!" Nao yells across the room. Natsuki grabs a piece of chalk on the floor and aims it at Nao's forehead. Unfortunately, it misses.

* * *

Author's Note: Man, college books cost a lot. I need to get a job! lol Why is college so expensive!?! By the way, I got hooked on to Kannzuki no Miko again. Crap, I can't stop crying. Look forward to the next chapter next week. It will be moving faster since I don't want to drag it out too much...so if I leave out something, use your imagination! But as you can see, the story is getting more complicated.

Preview next chapter: Why are Arika, Nina and Erstin together?! Whose child is being discovered next? Who else has a crush on Natsuki?! And is shizuru jealousss? Stay tune next chapter!! Muahahaha coke coke coke coke


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Hii Hii. I'm learning Japanese at school and it's freaking awesome man. But my last name is so long, every time I introduce myself it's like...Na mai wa Ajndfiashfiuehraoyhrklhfklbsdaf des...in English it means: My name is Ajhfihrfyoaegfklsdhfsafs. lol okay that's not how my last name is spelled but you get the point. I also changed the summary because I was bored. hahaha. This is fun.

* * *

Chapter 11

The "New Building" is located far from the school campus. It takes everyone about 30 minutes to get there by walking. The outside of the construction resembles more of a mansion though. A really old mansion.

Inside, the "HiMe" member and the three "Princesses" eat together since the food is already prepared for them by the time they arrived. According to Midori, there are seven levels including the basement. The basement has a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom and two bedrooms. The underground place has a lab and an entry way to the main library's basement. On the top floor is a meeting room equipped with computer monitors and a large telescope. Yoko, who is the school nurse, was invited by Midori to be one of the staff to look over the HiMe team. For some reason, the room arrangements came out in the following order: Yoko and Yukariko are staying on the first floor; Akane, Yukino and Akira are sleeping in the second flat; Midori gets the third deck to herself (which the girls believe this was planned); Mai, Mikoto, Nao and Shiho are squeezed on to the fourth story while Natsuki, Shizuru, Nina, Arika, and Erstin get the top suite on the fifth floor.

Afterwards, the girls split up into groups to go to their own rooms. Unluckily, there is only one elevator that can only contain 8 people at a time. Natsuki does not like waiting so she decides to take the stairs. Knowing that they're supposed to stick together, Shizuru, Nina, Arika and Erstin follow.

"I can't believe we have to walk for half an hour and walk up more stairs. I don't even see where the flight ends," Natsuki pauses to look up long spiral-like shape stair cases.

"Ara, Natsuki is the one who decides to come up this way. We really could've taken the elevator if we wait," Shizuru says.

"You didn't have to follow me."

"I wanted to."

Meanwhile, three children are trying their best to keep up with Shizuru and Natsuki who are way ahead of them.

"Ne, Nina-chan, don't those two look like the girls from that show?" Arika speaks thoughtfully.

"What show?" Nina asks.

"That show that Otoha-san was watching called Kannazuki no Miko!"

Nina and Erstin blush a little when they heard of the show's name. That brings back memories when the three musketeers decided to go on an adventure by sneaking into people's random rooms.

"You're thinking too much, Arika-chan." Erstin smiles weakly.

"Is something wrong? You don't look so well," Nina stops walking and checks Erstin's forehead.

"I'm fine…but my legs are giving up on me. I'm sorry." Erstin falls on to the ground.

"Why are you apologizing? We'll help carry you. It's not the first time, you know." Arika knees down to Erstin's level.

"I know, and last time we all fell down the stairs in the palace. Remember? Just let me rest for a while."

Both Arika and Nina do not reject Erstin's request. Erstin has always been the weakest out of the three, yet she never begged to be left out in their little adventures. Although, they're not related by blood, the three of them have always been together as best friends. Not so soon after Nina, Arika and Erstin stop walking; two mysterious figures show up behind them.

"What are you guys doing?" Natsuki approaches the girls.

"Ers is just resting," Nina says.

"Yes, please give her some time to recover her strength and we promise we'll catch up." Arika tries to defend her friend.

Natsuki looks at the blonde girl who stares down at the floor shamefully as if she is about to cry. Natsuki then simpers kindly and knees down to Erstin, "Get up on my back."

"But…"

"You don't want to hold anyone back right? Well, hurry up and get on. Don't you want to see our room?"

"Y-Yes. Thank you…" Erstin claims behind Natsuki's back as her cheeks glows.

Shizuru cannot help but observe the scene with admiration for Natsuki. Deep down, Shizuru knows Natsuki is a kind person by nature. Most people would just assume that Natsuki is unapproachable.

As she watches Natsuki carry Erstin up the stairs, Shizuru offers her hands to Nina and Arika, "We should catch up with them too."

* * *

The suite has a small living room with a long sofa. The bathroom has a large round bathtub and a shower room. A mini kitchen is placed next to a small dining room. There is one bedroom that is connected to the living room, which has only one King's size bed. 

"How come in every room I go to there's only one bed available?" Natsuki mutters to herself when Arika and Nina jump onto the bed.

"I guess we'll have to sleep on the sofa, Natsuki." Shizuru laughs softly.

Natsuki then lowers Erstin down. Erstin bows shyly and thanks Natsuki once again before she dashes off to play with Nina and Arika.

"I'm going to take a shower," Natsuki walks towards the bathroom.

"Wouldn't it be faster if we all take a shower together? There is only one bathroom." Shizuru suggests playfully.

"N-No way!"

"Did I hear shower? Let's shower together Nina-chan, Erstin-chan!" Arika pops out of no where.

Nina, Erstin and Arika then run into the bathroom together, following each other one by one.

"Aren't you coming?" Shizuru asks with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"I'll wait until you guys are done."

"I don't get why Natsuki's so shy. You have such a nice body," Shizuru teases Natsuki before she disappears behind the bathroom door.

"Shizuru! I'm borrowing your laptop again," Natsuki yells at the door.

"Okay," Shizuru replies from behind the bathroom entrance.

* * *

Natsuki starts checking her e-mail at once. After so many days of research, she was only able to obtain little facts about the First District and the Searrs Foundation. First District is the sponsor and the reason why the Fuuka Space Academy exists. Searrs Foundation disguises itself as a U.S. corporation. There is a girl who was enrolled to the academy a year before Natsuki known as Alyssa Searrs, who is only 9 years old. But Natsuki cannot be sure if the girl is related to the Searrs Foundation in any way. Since the school is divided into many sections from grade school, middle school, high school, college level, etc, it is hard for Natsuki to observe Alyssa who is in grade school group. 

In addition, both First District and Searrs Foundation have their company buildings in Windbloom. Natsuki is in the process of gaining access to it, but it is quite difficult to do this alone without having the time to attend the regular bar where she usually gets her resources from. However, things must be done and she will probably have to hide the blue print for her plan.

For the past few weeks, she has been studying her way around school's computers and Shizuru's laptop. In order to keep Shizuru out of this ordeal, Natsuki went through a lot of trouble to learn how to make Shizuru's laptop untraceable if one would find out what kind of places Natsuki hacked into. Sakomizu has been helping Natsuki also. They occasionally contact each other via e-mail using anonymous names and such.

"One new message," Natsuki clicks on the note and reads.

_To Ikustan,_

_Adamay lliw teem htiw uoy ta eht emas ecalp. Emas emit. Erom ofni no tsrif tcirtsid dna srraes. Eb erawa. Ymene thgim eb esolc yb. Ew deen ot klat tuoba eerht sdnomaid. Lliw nialpxe nehw dedeen. Ni emit, od ton esol thgis._

_From,_

_Mr. Squid_

* * *

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Nina, Erstin, Arika and Shizuru are chatting with each other in the tub. 

"May I ask you something?" Shizuru asks.

"Sure," Nina answers while Arika and Erstin simply look at Shizuru.

"Are all of you the 'Princess of Windbloom'?"

As soon as Shizuru raises the question, the three girls go quiet.

"You don't have to say it if you can't. I'm just curious. Sorry. It doesn't matter anyway; you guys will be under care of everyone in the house…even though Natsuki's the one who initially wanted to take the job. So, don't worry okay?"

"It's…not that," Erstin utters.

"Basically, one of us was supposed to come here alone. But the other two sneaked into the shuttle. When the staff on the transfer found out, it was too late to send them back. So our body guard had to clear things out, and the King and Queen agreed to have all three of us here together." Nina explains.

"Only one of you is the Princess then?"

"That's right," Arika states.

"How did you meet each other?" Shizuru eye them inquisitively.

"We've been together ever since we were born," Arika beams brightly.

"We were trained to replace each other," Nina adds.

"It must be nice to have two best friends since birth," Shizuru cannot help but envy the three adorable kids in front of her.

"Y-You and Natsuki-san seem close too though," Nina says.

"I guess you can say that," Shizuru smiles.

"Funny, this already begins to feel like we're family," Erstin speaks shyly. This statement makes Shizuru becomes embarrass for a second.

"Yeah, yeah! Maybe we should call Shizuru-san, Shizuru-mama and Natsuki-san, Natsuki-papa." Arika gets excited even more, which causes Shizuru to laugh out loud.

* * *

By the time the girls are done taking a shower, Natsuki makes a remark something like wanting to go take a nap. After Natsuki is finished freshen up, the kids are already fast asleep. But Natsuki is no longer as sleepy as before and decides to do more research from Shizuru's laptop. Since the sofa is quite long, Natsuki agrees to sleep at the opposite end from Shizuru even though their feet still touch in the middle. 

"Seriously Natsuki, I don't know if you're on to me because you're in love with me or you're in love with my laptop," Shizuru tries to provoke some cute action from Natsuki.

"Shizuru! I just can't sleep so I like to play games. That's all! I'm not addicted to laptop or anything…"

"Hmm…so Natsuki really loves me then."

"What- oh my god- you're impossible."

"You can play with me instead, you know." Shizuru uses her feet to nonchalantly tap on Natsuki's.

"Are you playing footsie with me now?"

"Maybe, but it's not like I go up your legs with my foot like…"

"Ahhh, Shizuru! Why…you…devilish…woman," Natsuki then takes a pillow that is nearby and throws it at Shizuru's face.

"That's mean," Shizuru pouts and sends two pillows towards Natsuki at once.

Shizuru giggles when the pillows make contact with Natsuki's face, "And I thought a top Otome like Natsuki would be able to dodge that."

"I got distracted."

"By what?"

"Your face."

"Is something on my face?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Pillows!" Natsuki then hits Shizuru lightly with the two pillows Shizuru used on her earlier. In an attempt to duck the attacks, Shizuru flips herself trying to intentionally fall on to the ground. However, due to the fact that Shizuru's and Natsuki's feet are linked, they both drop onto the floor laughing.

Unanticipatedly, Arika's voice is heard out loud, "I knew it!"

Natsuki and Shizuru turn towards Arika, who is standing in front of blushing Erstin and Nina. At that time, both Natsuki and Shizuru realize their positions and flush furiously.

* * *

The next morning arrives. That's when everyone realizes that they have to get on a shuttle bus to get from their "dorm" to the school without walking. Arika, Nina and Erstin have to dress up in grade school uniform. Natsuki guesses that Midori made some kind of deal in order to put three more girls into the student body. 

Nina, Erstin and Shizuru wake up early to make light breakfast and lunch for all five of them. Meanwhile, Natsuki and Arika are the last ones in the house to get up. In addition, they switch uniforms accidentally because both of them tend to be absent minded in the morning and have to spend more time switching back. The bus does not and cannot move until it picks up all of the students that the faculty had programmed, hence there is no driver. So, if one is late then everyone else is late. Shizuru, Nina and Erstin try to save the seats for Natsuki and Arika. Sadly, every seat is filled and only one is available next to them.

Everybody starts making a fuss when Arika gets up on the bus and apologizes for her lateness. On the other hand, when Natsuki steps in…the students are so silent that you can hear…nothing.

Natsuki tries to look for Shizuru and realizes that Arika previously took the last seat next to them. The bus wouldn't move until every one is seated. Therefore, Natsuki searches and finds a seat near the front…next to a green haired guy.

"Is anyone sitting here?"

"K-K-Kruger-san!"

"Is anyone sitting here?" Natsuki repeats.

"N-No, no one's sitting here! Would you like to sit here? I'll clean it for you! No wait, you can take my seat!" The guy jumps out of his place and motions Natsuki to sit.

"Okay…thanks…"

The guy just stands there and stares at Natsuki like she's a piece of art hanging at a museum gallery.

"Sit down, idiot!" Someone yells out. And similar remarks are thrown at the guy. Natsuki does not know why this person wouldn't sit next to her. But if he doesn't sit, the bus probably won't move.

"You can sit," Natsuki points down to the seat beside to her.

"Th-Thank you!"

Finally, the bus moves. And the students applaud. It takes the vehicle usually 5 minutes to make each of the three stops from grade school to middle school and high school. During this moment, Shizuru feels it is the longest 5 minutes of her life. She can only do nothing but watches a guy trying to talk to Natsuki.

At first, Takeda intends to avoid talking to Natsuki during the entire ride. Then, he knows how long he has been waiting to get closer to Kruger…and he will not let this lucky day go to waste.

"So…you're Kruger, right?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm Masashi Takeda. I…I hope we can be friends," Takeda bows so low due to his nervousness that his eyes are staring down at Natsuki's beautiful white creamy legs. His reflexes pull him up right away to the point where he almost falls out of the seat. Natsuki is totally clueless to what happened and looks at Takeda weirdly.

"Nice to meet you," Natsuki says

Yes! She talks back to me, Takeda cheers himself.

The bus first stops for grade schoolers. Nina, Arika and Erstin gets off and waves to Natsuki as they step off the car. Natsuki lets out a soft smile to them. After that, someone catches her attention. Alyssa Searrs, a girl with a golden hair who is walking out of the bus with an unknown high school girl. Why does she have strange feelings about Alyssa Searrs?

Now that more seats are available, Shizuru moves up quietly to get closer to where Natsuki is sitting. I recognize that guy somewhere, Shizuru recalls. That's Takeda from Kendo Club, isn't it? Oh yes, he is one of those guys who in love with Natsuki. Why am I acting like an obsessive girl fan of Natsuki?

"Kruger-san, I'm a captain of the Kendo Club. W-Would you be interested in joining?"

"I don't think I'm free."

"O-Oh, that's okay! Will you be using this bus from now on?"

"I guess so…"

"Then I'll save a seat for you everyday!"

"Um…thanks…"

Guys are so weird, Natsuki will never understand them.

The second stop is where Mikoto, Nao and Shiho get off. Nao mouths the word, "Player" to Natsuki and winks at Takeda before she walks out. What was that all about? Natsuki wonders.

"I'm boring, aren't I? S-sorry to bother you," Takeda sighs. Perhaps he should just give up.

"I don't mind."

"R-Really?" God still loves me!

"Kendo stuff…you use swords to fight right? It might be useful for battles," Natsuki says considerately.

"Yes! Yes! It's useful. If you don't have time I can teach you personally, only two of us…no…I mean I'll be your Kendo mentor doing…mentor stuff and…stuff…"

"Okay...I'll see."

Finally, the final stop arrives. Shizuru is the first one to stand up. She hurries out of the bus as if a demon is chasing after her.

I don't want to see them together; a voice in Shizuru's head says.

When Natsuki sees Shizuru walking, or rather running out, she immediately follows. Before she gets off, she turns around.

"Bye."

"G-Good day, Kruger-san!" Takeda sort of shouts…at Natsuki with the I-can't-believe-she-said-bye face

* * *

"Shizuru?" Natsuki walks in a fast pace to catch up with Shizuru.

"I'm sorry I have a meeting to go," Shizuru begins to run without turning back, leaving Natsuki behind.

Shizuru never runs away from me before. Did I really make her late for her meeting?

* * *

Aurthor's Note...Again: Haha did any of you get the secret e-mail that Natsuki received from Mr. Squid? It is in English. Aren't you curious? Don't you want to know? Don't ya, don't ya, don't ya? I'll give you a pokemon card if you guess it right. lol 

Preview: Oh My God. What school trip? Where? Natsuki gets something in the mail. Is it a bomb?! How will Natsuki and Shizuru make up?? Is Natsuki getting jealous too?!?! Muahahaha CoKe CoKe CoKe...and I...CHoKe

Don't you just hate it when you're not drinking anything and then you choke on your own saliva or something?


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Yeah, sorry it took a while to update. You see, I had a pimple near my butt. It was hard for me to sit and type without hurting it. Actually I just wanted to torture my readers. Muahaha. Anyway, congratulations to those who guessed the secret message by Mr. Squid right! E-mail me if you still want a pokemon card. lol.   


* * *

  
Chapter 12

"I wonder what happened to Shizuru-san," Mai speaks as she warms up with Natsuki.

"Why?" Natsuki asks. To be honest, Natsuki has been wondering about the same thing too.

"Well, she rushed out of the bus this morning. She wasn't like that last year. Shizuru-san always walks gracefully being…you know…her graceful self."

"She probably had a meeting today. I think I made her late."

"Or maybe…"

"What?"

"N-Nothing."

Suddenly, a blonde girl lets out a loud painful scream. Natsuki and Mai turn to see where the source of sound is coming from. It looks like Chie's partner just broke her ankle.

"Keiko, are you alright?!" Chie tries to touch the other girl's leg.

"No. Ouch! Don't touch it!" Keiko cries.

"What is going on?" Sergay walks closer to the scene.

"I used too much force and broke her ankle. I'm sorry," Chie apologizes.

"Someone, take her to the nurse office in the Student Council Building." Sergay orders. Then Natsuki realizes this can be a great excuse to break away from this pointless routine. It's almost lunch anyway; maybe she can sneak out and eat with Shizuru.

"I am her partner, I will go." Chie offers.

"No wait!" Natsuki yells, "I mean…I can go with her. My back hurts a little bit so I might go for a check up."

Mai looks at Natsuki weirdly. Sergay stares at Natsuki. Don't tell me, this girl is trying to get out of practice.

"You're Mai's partner, Natsuki."

"I said my back hurts. You cannot force a student to stay if there's an injury, right?" Natsuki looks at Mai for help. It is true though. Her back really hurts.

"It's okay Sergay-sensei. I can practice with Chie. Natsuki has been complaining about her back for a while now so please allow her to go to the nurse office."

Sergay sighs, "Fine. You can come back after lunch break."

Just as Natsuki is about to put Keiko behind her back, Sergay coughs, "Ahem, I thought your back hurts. By doing that, you're going to break you back. You shouldn't carry her."

"Then I'll lift her up with my arms."

Before Sergay can make any comment, Natsuki already starts walking towards the nurse office with a blushing lad holding onto Natsuki's shoulders.

* * *

While in class, Shizuru is looking out of the window. For some reason, she can hardly concentrate. Ever since she ran away from Natsuki this morning, Shizuru's tattoo has been hurting a little. Even her heart is filled with some evil feeling she has not been able to shake it off. What is it and why does it happen when someone gets close to Natsuki? Takeda was only asking Natsuki's name, right? No, he also asked Natsuki if he can be her mentor just to hit on her. And Natsuki is so gullible. Why did Natsuki respond to that green hair clown? The more Shizuru thinks about this issue, the more frustrated she becomes. She sighs. 

Then unexpectedly, Shizuru sees a similar dark blue angel walking towards her building and carrying a long hair blonde Mai-look-alike. Her tattoo begins heating up, which sends a sharp pain into her bone. Something is boiling inside of her. But she doesn't know what it is.

* * *

"Are you okay? If I'm too heavy, you can let me down, Kruger-san." Keiko suggests. 

"Oh no, it's okay. I'm having a backache that's all."

"You should put me down. It's embarrassing if someone sees us and gets the wrong idea."

"They can think whatever they want."

"I see…why he loves you so much." Keiko whispers to herself.

"Did you say something?"

"Thank you so much, Kruger-san."

Finally, Natsuki and Keiko reach the health service in the Student Councils Building. The first person they see is the school nurse, Yoko.

"What's the matter?" Yoko asks.

"Something's wrong with her leg. Can you take a look?"

After Yoko examines Keiko swollen foot, she takes out a cast from her cabinet.

"I think this will do. It will take about two days to heal itself completely. Try not to walk as much, okay? I'll call your friend to help you get to your dorm." Yoko says to Keiko.

"Yes, thank you."

"Um…can you look at me too?" Natsuki points to herself.

"What's wrong? I honestly thought you took Keiko here so you can skip your practice," Yoko giggles. Natsuki rolls her eyes.

"A spot on my back has been hurting me since this morning. It's bothering me when I fight, do you have something to ease the pain?"

"Let me see."

Natsuki lifts her shirt up a little from the back. Yoko then begins pointing random places at Natsuki's rear.

"Here?"

"No, lower."

"Here?"

"No, lower to the left."

"Here?"

"Yeah, you're right on it."

"Natsuki," Yoko whispers, "That's where your birthmark is."

* * *

Later on, Natsuki says goodbye to Yoko and Keiko. She then walks towards Shizuru's classroom. After many days of being together, Natsuki basically knows Shizuru's whole schedule. Luckily, she manages to catch Shizuru when the bell rings. 

"Shizuru."

"Natsuki, what are you doing here?"

"I had to drop someone off. Hey, want to eat lunch at the rooftop this time? Last time we ate near the tree, leafs kept on falling onto the plate. Plus, people were hiding behind the bushes…that was totally creepy."

"Natsuki doesn't have somewhere to be?"

"No…where would I be?"

"Never mind. Let's go then." Shizuru leads. The pain eases down a little now. Shizuru touches the left side of her body as she looks at Natsuki from the corner of her eyes.

* * *

The rooftop is empty. There are tall fences surrounding the area. No one usually eats on the rooftop because most people would prefer to eat at the cafeteria or the nearby the nature scenery. Shizuru is always the one who talks the most between the two. However, today Shizuru is extremely quiet. 

"Shizuru, are you still mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at Natsuki."

"I made you late for your meeting this morning. I'm sorry."

"I said I'm not mad at Natsuki."

Pause.

"You're obviously bothered by something."

"Natsuki has nothing to worry about."

"How can I not? You're not even looking at me. You're not eating your lunch either. I'm already done and you didn't even start."

Suddenly, Natsuki takes Shizuru's lunchbox and utensils away from her hands.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to feed you of course!"

"N-Natsuki, I can do it myself," Shizuru blushes. The pain from her left side vanishes into thin air swiftly.

"Huh? Normally, you would say something like, 'Ara, my Natsuki is going to feed me. I'm so blessed' or tease me by other means."

"But…"

"Shut up." Natsuki puts spoon of food into Shizuru's mouth.

"I have something to ask you," Natsuki begins.

"Yes?"

"Do you feel a pain from your tattoo? It's like a sharp sting…as if there's a piece of metal in there…like someone is stabbing you with a knife…or something. I don't really know how to explain it."

"Yes, ever since this morning. It stopped a like minute ago. Natsuki feels it too?"

"Yeah. It just stopped for me as well. But Mai doesn't have it. Maybe it's just us. Do you think it means anything?"

"I don't know. We should ask Midori."

"After I'm done feeding you though." Natsuki smiles.

As Natsuki continues pampering Shizuru, the two girls laugh and talk about little things. Shizuru's mood changes, Natsuki can tell…and she's hoping that Shizuru would tell eventually what is bothering her.

"Do you like Takeda?" Shizuru asks out of the blue.

"You totally change the topic. Who's Takeda?"

"The guy from the bus."

"Oh, the green hair guy?"

"Yes, do you like Takeda?"

"No, I only met him today."

"You didn't have to give him false hope."

"I give him false hope by talking to him? Wait a minute, this is what has been troubling you?"

"No. I'm just asking," Shizuru says in a soft voice. But Natsuki can see right through Shizuru's acting.

"He's the first guy in years to approach me. I felt bad, and he was shattering none stop."

"What about the girl?"

"What girl?"

"You were carrying her."

"Oh, she broke her ankle so I carried her to the nurse office. How did you know?"

"I…saw you from the window."

Stop.

Stupid Shizuru. You're being so paranoid when it comes to Natsuki. Why are you being like this?

Natsuki lets out a laugh.

"Don't tell me you're afraid I would find a new friend to replace you just because I talk to some people."

Shizuru feels her cheeks burning, "I just don't like seeing other people get near you."

* * *

"Now that lunch break is over, I would like to discuss something with all of you," Sergay says in a big screen, "Tomorrow is our school field trip. We will depart from here at eight o'clock in the morning. If you're late, we will leave you. The trip includes a visit to the city of Windbloom and the Garderobe Academy. Please behave yourselves accordingly. Never wonder anywhere alone. You must be in a group of five while we're on breaks. At the end of the day, I will let you go anywhere you want for two hours before we head back. Is that clear?" 

Every one responds with a yes.

"I don't want to go," Natsuki speaks while Sergay continues mumbling stuff to other students.

"Why not?" Mai asks.

"It's boring and pointless."

"We had to perform for the royalties. Midori, Nao, Yukino and Shizuru-san are going too."

"Why are they going?"

"Midori is a staff member. She probably has to go talk to the King anyway about the Princesses. Nao is one of the top Coral Otome and she has to be in a Butou. Yukino and Shizuru are the school representatives."

"I'll be late tomorrow on purpose then."

"Fine, I'll buy you new bras when I go shopping at Windbloom with the others. I heard Windbloom has the best new bras in stock right now. It's probably running out soon."

"Don't bring bras into this conversation!"

"Oh, Chie told me they have new Mayonnaise flavors too at Windbloom. Oh boy, oh boy, should I buy some back for you as well?"

"Stop it. I'm still not going."

"They let students rent cars and motorcycles too…"

"What time do we have to wake up tomorrow?"

Mai cheers herself. Yes! I made Natsuki change her mind.

* * *

When school is over, Natsuki heads to the Student Councils Office to spend another day in detention with Shizuru. Ever since she came to this school, she has been feeling quite different from her old lonely self. Sometimes Natsuki would even skip around while no one is looking. This new source of energy…is kind of nice. She is stopped, however, by the noise that is coming out from the door. 

"You have to, Shizuru-sama!"

"I already told you that I cannot go."

Who is Shizuru talking to?

"Shizuru-sama changed."

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever the girls and I asked you to supervise our club activities, you would always come. During the last school trip, you even volunteered to group with us."

"That's because I had nothing to do."

"What's the difference now? You're not doing anything anyway but babysitting that Kruger."

"Please don't bring Natsuki into this."

"You don't even know her family. She obviously doesn't have a dependable father or mother. What would Viola-sama say if he finds out about your make-believe relationship with this girl who does not know where she belongs? You should…"

"Enough! I will not let you speak in such manner about Natsuki."

Quiet.

"What is your relationship with Kruger anyway? Is she your lover?"

Shizuru's eyes widen.

"No…she's…we're not…"

"The rumors are true then. You were obviously jealous when Takeda was hitting on Kruger this morning."

Jealousy, is that what it was? Shizuru asks herself unsurely. Then a door opens and Natsuki walks into the room.

"Natsuki," a name escapes from Shizuru's lips.

"I thought I recognized that squeaky voice from somewhere, Tomoe Marguerite"

"Kruger."

"So, what is it that you want from Shizuru?"

"That's none of your concern."

"I don't care who you are. But if I see you near Shizuru again, I will hurt you."

"Is that a threat?" Tomoe then tries to slap Natsuki in a hasty motion.

"Leave. Now." Natsuki catches Tomoe's hand and crushes it until Tomoe lets out an aching scream.

"I hate you. Why you, you don't even love Shizuru the way that I do." Tomoe says in a low voice that only Natsuki can hear. Then, she frees herself from Natsuki's grip and heads out the door.

"What was that all about?"

"Natsuki really did not have to do that. Tomoe is not an easy girl to deal with. You might get into problem later."

"It's not that I don't like her."

"Really? I cannot tell."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Maybe it was. Oh by the way, did you know Akira discovered her Child today?"

"That's cool."

"Only four people left who still don't have a Child yet, you, Nao, Shiho and me. I wonder why it takes so long for us to find a Child."

"Who's Shiho?"

"She's the pink hair girl. How can you not remember her?"

"You remember everyone, don't you? Anyway, I have a favor to ask. It's about the school trip tomorrow."

* * *

The morning of the field trip comes. Students are seen standing outside the Windbloom Kingdom train station. For some reason, Natsuki, Mai, Yukino, Shizuru and Nao are in the same group. It turns out the school staff members already chose students to be teamed up together. Midori quickly pull the five girls to the side. 

"Listen, when we get to the Garderobe Academy, you guys follow me after my signal. The tour and the info session last about 3 hours. I'm sorry to tell you that you guys will miss it. However, we will be going to the Garderobe's library. I've found something interesting and I want to show you."

"Aren't we going to the castle first?" Yukino asks.

"Yea, we are but I'm just telling you guys in advance. You must stick together. After lunch break, you have to meet me in front of Garderobe 45 minutes before other students."

"We'll have less time to eat then," Mai says in disappointment.

"No, you don't. The Pearl Otomes opening and Nao's butou battle are up first. After Nao is done, you guys can sneak out together and eat. So, Nao, you better end the battle quick. You'll have more time to do stuff in the town."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Nao replies with a long face.

* * *

Afterwards, Fuuka Otomes reach the Windbloom Castle and the ceremony begins immediately. Natsuki, Mai and other Pearl Otomes perform the opening with grace. And Nao's turn is up. Natsuki and Mai meet up with Shizuru and Yukino. 

"We tried to save seats for all four of us. But it's too crowded. We only have two seats here," Yukino points down to the seat she and Shizuru are sitting on.

"I was not fast enough. Mai, why don't you sit with Yukino and I'll find two other seats for me and Natsuki?"

"It's okay, Shizuru-san. Natsuki and I can go."

"You don't want to sit next to me?" Tate, who is sitting next to Shizuru, pops his head out.

"No, Shizuru-san was here first."

"But I saved the seat for you. Shizuru-san has been saving it for you!" Tate says. Shizuru stands up and urges Mai to sit down.

"Is it okay?" Mai asks.

"Go ahead, Natsuki and I already have our eyes on other seats."

"Thank you."

"I need to go to the bathroom. I'll meet up," Natsuki looks at Shizuru as if the two share certain secret.

"Hurry back," Shizuru smiles.

* * *

Outside, a large man is standing with his arms across his chest. His hair is a little bit goofy and his sun glasses are shady. 

"I'm here," Natsuki leans against a wall in front of the Otome stadium.

"You're fast." The man in black clothes speaks.

"So, what is it that you want to say?"

"Yamada is at the bar right now with the information. I got the bicycle you asked for. It's parking in that bush over there." Sakomizu throws at helmet to Natsuki

"Okay, I see it. What about the three diamonds?"

"Natsuki, it is very important that you protect them. Each diamond has its own power. Arika has Stone of Fire, Erstin has Stone of Earth and Nina has Stone of Water."

"Where are the stones?"

"Inside of them. The girls don't know it. But you'll see it when it glows."

"All of them are the Princesses then?"

"No, none of them are."

* * *

At a bar in Windbloom, Yamada is waiting for Natsuki calmly. Honestly, he does not like to get involved with big organizations like Searrs and the First District. But because Natsuki pays him well and an insider's connection helps him stick to the job. Yamada tries to stop Natsuki from knowing the truth about Searrs and the First District. A little girl alone cannot possibly win against those people. However, since the fact is already out, he will have to help Natsuki with everything he got. 

"Sorry, I'm late." Natsuki sits down next to him. Yamada slides a large envelope to Natsuki while keeping his eyes fixed on his drinking glass.

"There's a picture inside and a journal. These were sent to your old apartment address not so long ago."

"Who is it from?"

"I believe it's from your mother."

"She's dead. How can she…?"

"She probably sent it before she died. The post office has this service that they can mail anyone anytime, even if it's ten years after from the time it was sent. Or maybe someone sent it out in her place."

Natsuki starts tearing the top of the envelope slowly.

Inside, there was a picture of twelve children sitting together in a room. Natsuki can only recognize herself at first. But after looking at the picture for a while, she realizes she knows most of these kids. Yes, they were clearly younger then. Nonetheless, there is no mistake about it. If it is really her in that picture, how come she doesn't remember meeting these people before? How come she doesn't even remember taking this photo at all?

At the back of the picture, it says: _Sugi, Mina, Fuji, Ku, Muna, Kiku, Toki, Yuki, Oku, Higu, Hime, and Sana_.

This photo was taken about 10 years ago. What does this mean?

* * *

A/N again: I'm sleepy so I'll end this here. Can y'all guess which names belong to who in the picture? It shouldn't be hard. 

Preview: The girls discover something awesome! Natsuki reads the journal, but who is it by?! And what?? Natsuki is hurt? Why? How?

You want to know?! Maybe I shouldn't be so hyper all the time. I wonder if this annoys some people. Haha! Ha!


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: I had a midterm yesterday. Before I went to take the test, I was reading Shizuru and Natsuki super hot sex scenes and doujinshi. While taking the test, I kept on thinking about them two having sex. It was totally a disaster...

* * *

Chapter 13 

"Shizuru-san, I see you're enjoying the show," Chie sneaks behind Shizuru.

"Yes, I am." Shizuru replies.

Nao is seen fighting below on stage with another girl. The battle is looking well, even though Shizuru can already tell Nao is going to win. She is now waiting patiently for this Butou to end so she can call Natsuki. Shizuru is sitting alone on the very top floor of the stadium due to Natsuki's request. The arena is very large, even though many people show up…there are still seats available on the top rows. After all, only the people who enjoy the show sit in the front. But it seems like Shizuru is getting caught sitting here alone.

"Where is Kruger? I saw you guys together not so long ago."

"Who knows? Maybe she is in the bathroom."

"Funny, out of all places to sit, you decide to be up here together."

"You can think as you please."

"I know I'm probably bothering you right now. But as a newspaper editor, I need to ask your permission to publish some photos." Chie reaches into her pocket.

"It's not pornography I hope, although I wouldn't complain."

"Hah. No, it's something better. Actually, these are pictures of Kruger and you." Chie hands Shizuru the pictures.

There are about 20 photos in total. Some pictures have only Natsuki in it, others have only Shizuru in it and many are of both Natsuki and Shizuru together. Shizuru finds it hard to not stare at the pictures with a blue hair girl. Natsuki looks stunning in every way. She flips through the same photos over and over again, until Chie finally interrupts her.

"Um...So would it be appropriate for the school's newspaper?"

"It depends on what you're writing about."

"Sorry, I can't tell you. It is the privacy of the newspaper society."

"I won't object you if you give me copies of these pictures. And I'll tell Natsuki for you." Shizuru's eyes are still on the pictures of Natsuki.

"You really would do that? Thank you, Shizuru-san. You can keep those then, I have more at home." Chie pauses to wait for Shizuru's reply. Nothing comes out of Shizuru's mouth so Chie decides to continue, "Shizuru-san, as someone who has known you for a year, can I ask you something personally?"

"As long as it doesn't get printed on the newspaper, I have no objection to it."

"I promise it won't. I don't want it to seem like I'm butting into your personal life…but what is your relationship with Kruger exactly?"

"We're friends."

"Only friends?"

"Yes, we're only friends. Why do you ask?"

"You see, I'm a professional photographer. I observe my objects closely and analyze them. When I compared your recent pictures with your older ones, I see a major difference." Chie hesitates a little before she speaks, "You seem happier around Natsuki."

"I am happier when I'm with Natsuki. Why is that so odd?" Shizuru asks curiously. It seems like everyone has been telling her the same thing. Mai, Yukino, Haruka and even Reito have been commenting the same phrase to her.

"I might be wrong…but I think you're in love with her."

* * *

Yamada continues drinking his beer while Natsuki looks over the photo. 

_Sugi__, Mina, __Fuji__, Ku, __Muna__Kiku__, Toki, Yuki, Oku, __Higu__Hime__, and __Sana_.

If those girls were us, how come our names don't match? Although Natsuki recognizes most girls on the photo, there is one teen who looks different. I remember this face somewhere from school. Isn't she the girl who was on stage with the girl in a wheelchair? What does that lady have anything to do with this?

In the picture, Mai, Natsuki, Shizuru, Akane, and Yukino appear to be the same age. Akira, Shiho, Nao and Mikoto are the smallest ones while Yukariko, Midori and the short pink hair girls look the oldest. Natsuki has great memories when she is investigating important things. She surprises herself sometimes how well she remembers things she's not supposed to.

Mai is in the front row with Shiho, Mikoto, Akane and Yukino. Nao, Akira, Midori, Yukariko and the pink hair teenager are standing in the second row. Shizuru and Natsuki are standing in the third row holding hands with each other. All of them seem to be looking and smiling at the camera…or at the photographer.

Natsuki's attention is shifted towards a journal with a blue cover in front of her. At the very bottom, there is an initial _S.K._ written in black ink. Natsuki decides to flip to the first page and it says:

_First day,_

_ From now on until the project is done, I will keep a dairy. The people who I am working with told me not to write anything down since the __development__ might leak to another company. __But that is not how I do things, so t__his journal will be my little secret. _

_ Back to the matter at hands, I never thought I would actually find the Twelve __HiMEs__. With the help from Searrs Organization, Natsuki-chan and the other girls might be safer. I hope I am making the right choice as a mother. _

_ The lab will take place at Searrs Center in Windbloom. I am very excited. Natsuki-chan and Duran are thrilled to meet new friends. _

_ I miss him. __Very much._

_S.K._

This is mother's handwriting, Natsuki says to herself.

Mother.

"Don't look now. But I think someone has been following me from your apartment. There's a guy in a black suit at the table in the left corner if you turn around."

"He can't do anything. Let him be for now. I need to know where the Searrs building is. Can you send me the directions?" Natsuki closes the notebook.

"Of course, I'll send you the guards' schedules and the blueprint of the building as well."

"Thanks." Natsuki borrows a pen from the bartender and begins scribbling down something on a piece of paper, "You can have these back."

Natsuki puts the journal and the picture back into the envelope. After that she slides it to Yamada in a quick motion.

"I'll be leaving now. Keep in contact." Natsuki heads out towards the exit door.

Not so soon after, a man in black suit follows Natsuki out as well. Yamada gazes at what Natsuki wrote down. On the paper, he reads:

_Send these to my dorm address behind this paper. The guy in black suit should be following me if I'm his target. Thanks._

* * *

"I'm in love with Natsuki?"

"Obviously, you've never been in love before so you wouldn't know. It's written all over your face, Shizuru-san. Trust me, I know."

Shizuru's eyes grow wider as she looks at Chie.

"But I only knew Natsuki for less than two months. Can you really say this is love?"

"Love can happen anytime. Maybe you're not in love with her. Perhaps you only like like her as of now. Then again, Romeo and Juliet were in love with each other the very first time they met. Jack and Rose from Titanic fell in love the second time they met...I think"

"Do you imagine Natsuki knows?"

"That girl is so clueless. Or she is pretending not to notice."

"Natsuki probably isn't that way…she's not..."

"What? Shizuru the Great doubts her ability to make a girl falls for her?"

"Natsuki isn't just any girl."

"If you say so, I won't try to convince you. But it wouldn't hurt to try."

"Natsuki," Shizuru stares down at a solo picture of Natsuki.

"This is so funny. You say her name in this conversation more than you say anyone else's name in other interviews I had with you."

The crowds below let out a loud cheer. It seems like Nao's match is finally over.

"I got to go take some pictures of Nao. See you and thank you about the pictures." Chie walks off and waves at Shizuru.

"Maybe it was my imagination. But I thought I saw Shizuru-san crying," Chie wonders to herself as she heads towards the arena.

Shizuru is alone once more.

Tear drops descend slowly onto a picture of Natsuki.

* * *

"Damn it. My back is hurting again," Natsuki talks to herself while riding on her motorcycle, "And that guy is really after me." 

Natsuki adjusts her side mirrors. A guy in a black sports car is driving far behind Natsuki. But she knows he has no chance to attack her because there are too many people to be witnesses on the road.

Soon, Natsuki stops by a gas station. While she waits for her gas tank to fill up, her phone vibrates.

"Hello."

"Natsuki, Nao just won the fight. Are you coming back now?"

"Uh, yeah, I'll meet you in front of the stadium entrance near the stairs."

"Okay, I will see you in 10 minutes."

The girls hang up the phone.

"That's weird," Natsuki wonders, "Shizuru's voice sounded…different."

* * *

As soon as Natsuki arrives at the Garderobe Academy's parking lot, she quickly hides her motorcycle. If that man sees where she puts her bike, he might try to plan an explosive or a following device on to it.

"Maybe he stopped stalking me after he noticed I tried to get rid of him," Natsuki knees down behind a near by bush. She glances around for the suspicious black car, but it is no where to be found. Natsuki sighs.

"Naat-suu-kii," a similar voice says. Natsuki jumps up suddenly and loses her balance.

"Sh-Shizuru!"

"Why are you sneaking around?"

"I was just…looking. Hey, didn't we agree to meet near the arena entrance?"

"We were all waiting for you. There was this really cool biker who passed by where I was standing. I saw the rider turned into the parking lot so I couldn't help myself."

"And you came here to look for him? I didn't see anyone else with a motorcycle here."

"Who said it was a man? Plus, I think I found her," Shizuru motions her hand gracefully in front of Natsuki. Natsuki appears puzzled for a moment. Then she takes Shizuru's hand while Shizuru pulls her up from the ground.

"Thanks." Natsuki says.

"By the way, Natsuki is quite sexy in that tight outfit," Shizuru gives a playful wink to Natsuki.

"Shizuru!"

* * *

Nao, Yukino, Mai, Mikoto, Shizuru and Natsuki spend their free times walking around town. It seems like all of them are familiar with Windbloom Kingdom. The girls shop, eat, talk a little to kill time. However, Natsuki cannot enjoy herself very much. The picture, the journal, and the man in black…nothing in her mind makes sense anymore. Shizuru notices Natsuki's strange behavior. At the same time, she doesn't want to annoy Natsuki due to the fact that Natsuki has a serious expression on her face. Even Mai isn't trying to approach Natsuki.

"We can ask her later, Shizuru-san." Mai whispers.

"I wish she would tell instead of me asking." Shizuru continues to watch Natsuki from behind.

* * *

By 3:00, the girls are back at the Garderobe Academy. Midori is waiting for them on the steps leading to the Garderobe Academy Library.

"Good timing! Hurry up and follow me," Midori proceeds walking into the library's archway. However, she is stopped by a man. He has a short dark-gray hair and a handsome clean face. From appearance, he should be about the same age as Sergay.

"Long time since I've seen you, Midori-chan," the man says.

"Oh, hello Yasuo-san. I'm taking the girls into the library to do some research."

"Yes, my secretary told me." Yasuo nods and gazes at Natsuki.

"What are you doing here?" Natsuki asks coldly.

"Why, this is my school Natsuki-chan. I thought you knew." Yasuo smiles kindly.

"I told you not to come." Natsuki glares at him.

"I simply wanted to see my daughter again. Is that not allowed?"

"DAUGHTER?!" Midori is now dumbfounded along with Mai, Nao, Yukino, Mikoto and Shizuru.

"Did that girl ever tell you she was the Garderobe Academy's headmaster?" Nao questions Mai softly from the side.

"No, she never said anything," Mai turns to Shizuru, "Did Shizuru-san know?"

"I did not," Shizuru feels hurt a little by this surprise. How many more things is Natsuki hiding from her?

"Don't talk as if you know me well," Natsuki pushes Yasuo aside before advancing into the library, "I never considered you as my father."

Natsuki disappears soon after.

"Yasuo-san, Natsuki probably didn't mean it," Midori tries to break the awkward silence.

"It's okay Midori-chan. She has always been like that. I'm used to it. After your exhibition is over, I'd like to invite everyone to stay for dinner. I have spoken with Sergay earlier and he had agreed. I hope all of you can join us," Yasuo slowly steps away from the girls with a painful facial expression.

"Jesus, how can Natsuki say that to her own father? I knew he had a daughter. I didn't know Natsuki would be her," Midori sighs, "Let's follow Natsuki in there. Does that stubborn girl even know where she's going? Shizuru-"

"I think she went inside with Natsuki," Yukino points towards the library's entrance.

* * *

Shizuru is walking bit by bit behind Natsuki. She is thinking of something to say. Nevertheless, her mind is blank at the moment. Unexpectedly though, Natsuki stops in her path and spins around.

"You're not going to ask me anything?"

Honestly, Shizuru wants to shout to Natsuki how confused she is about their friendship. What is Natsuki still hiding? Could it be that Natsuki doesn't trust Shizuru enough? Then, Shizuru realizes she too has secrets of her own, secrets that she will never admit to Natsuki. Not yet, at least.

"What should I ask Natsuki?"

"About my father..."

"Yasuo-san is really your father?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Okay…that's it?! That's all you're asking me?"

"I figure Natsuki would tell me if she really wants me to know."

"Never mind then."

"Aw, you're killing the fun."

"You don't have any questions so..."

"If I do, will Natsuki answer honestly?"

"Yes."

Shizuru hesitates for a second. She closes her eyes attempting to calm her heart down.

"W-What do you think of me?" Shizuru steals a glance from Natsuki.

"That has nothing-what?" Natsuki blushes lightly

"Natsuki promised she would answer." Shizuru says with a red face unable to look at Natsuki's eyes.

"Um…" Is Shizuru serious? Maybe she's trying to tease me again, Natsuki thinks.

"Yo! I found you guys!" Midori pops out of no where behind Shizuru, "Did we interrupt something?"

Mai, Mikoto, Yukino and Nao are standing behind Midori.

"We were just-"

"Talking." Shizuru helps Natsuki finish the sentence with a face of disappointment only Natsuki can see.

"Come on then, I'm going to turn off the lights so try not to lose track of each other. I want you to find a source of light coming from anywhere in this room when it's completely dark." As soon as Midori stops talking, the lights in the library go off. It is pitch dark.

"Mai, where are you?" Mikoto reach her hand out to feel her friend.

"I'm hereAh! Mikoto, watch what you're touching!" Mai screams.

"I can't see, Mai."

"Ouch!" Nao bumps her head into something…or someone.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Yukino apologizes.

"Yea, I'm fine."

"I think I just lost my glasses."

"What? Everyone don't move! This is too dark, how are we supposed to find anything?" Nao groans.

"Shh…hold on until your eyes adjust to the darkness," Midori hisses. This is only her second trip here too. Midori cannot really remember exactly where she found that thing the last time she came with Yukariko either.

"How did you even turn off the lights from here?" Mai asks.

"I have the remote lights switch I borrowed from Yasuo-san in my pocket."

While the Midori explains what she found last time and what she expects them to look for, a shadow creeps behind Shizuru.

"Shizuru." Natsuki speaks softly as her hand finds its way into Shizuru's.

"Natsuki?"

"Can you see the light?"

"No."

"You still don't see that red wall?"

"Natsuki can see it?"

"Let's follow it." Natsuki pulls Shizuru with little force.

"Wait Natsuki, I can't really-"

"I'll guide you." Natsuki tightens her grip in Shizuru's hand. The two girls walk away from the group gradually and cautiously.

"Natsuki's hand is soft."

"What did you expect?"

"I expected them to be sort of harder after all those trainings, of course."

"These fingers are stronger than the way they feel, you know."

"Hm, I would like to find out." Shizuru giggles. She wonders if Natsuki will understand what she is referring to.

"We can play thumb wrestling if you want."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Are you scared?"

"I shall accept Natsuki's request."

Suddenly, Shizuru starts seeing a red light from afar faintly too, "What is that?"

"I don't know. But we'll find out."

* * *

Outside the Garderobe Academy, a man in a black car is smoking a cigarette while talking on the phone. He is wearing sun glasses to hide his scar on his left eye. The man's hair is spiky and dirty blonde.

"Yes, sir. I understood." The man says.

"Are you positive it's her?" An old male's voice is heard from the cell phone.

"No mistake about it. That girl looks precisely like her mother."

"Very good. I hope you know what to do."

"I do."

"Good. I need the result by today. If she gets back to the Fuuka Academy, the security will be too tight. Kill any one who gets in the way."

"Yes, Mr. Searss."

* * *

Natsuki and Shizuru arrive in front of a red wall. On the wall, there is a painting. Both girls are in awe. For an unknown reason, their hearts are beating faster as if something is pulling their souls out. White letters on the wall lengthen themselves and are becoming more visible for naked eyes.

"This is…" Natsuki catches her breath.

"Natsuki and Shizuru-san! You guys got here before…" Mai notices the painting. She immediately stops speaking and focuses on what is being presented ahead. Mikoto, Nao, Yukino who follow Mai are now gawking at the image too.

"In the darkness, the red stone will glow for those who have powers. This painting is called Twelve Princesses of Destiny," Midori speaks, "It is made out of some meteoroid resource from a dead planet. In the legend, there was a HiME star where twelve HiMEs lived. When the disaster occurred, one of them painted this to tell their story. There was a page of some sort of diary that stated only those with HiME scar can see this. I have a scan of it at home. But I cannot find that diary anywhere in old and new libraries. Perhaps it was destroyed too.

Anyway, as you see in the drawing…there are twelve HiMEs. Each of them has a monster-like figure on the side. I believe those are Childs of the HiMEs. If you compare some of our Childs now, you can tell which one is who…that is if Childs cannot change their owners or forms. See that one? That's me because the Child next to her is my Gakutenou!"

"And over there is Diana battling…some Child." Yukino adjusts her glasses with her right hand.

"Then the one on the right is me and Kagutsuchi. I'm fighting with…Mikoto? Mikoto, isn't that Miruko?"

"He does look like Miruko." Mikoto gets closer to the picture, "Why is Mai fight with me?"

"Sorry, I didn't get that far in research yet. According to this painting, it seems like all of the twelve HiMEs were fighting. I cannot find the reason or the prize for winning the battle though. I'm not even sure if they were supposed to fight each of them until there's a last one standing or if they fought in groups."

Shizuru, Natsuki and Nao, who do not have Childs yet, can only stare at the wall. But each of them has a mysterious feeling…as if something is drawing their attention. Natsuki's hand touches an image of a wolf-like monster near the bottom of the painting, Shizuru's eyes gaze on a Child of snake under Natsuki's hand and Nao has one of her finger on a spider-like creature far right of the drawing.

"What's the matter?" Midori asks.

"I think he was my Child," Natsuki answers without turning around. If this is really her Child, then the figure next to it must be a HiME. The weird thing about this figure is that…it's not fighting with the HiME underneath. Perhaps those two were hugging? Next to Natsuki's HiME figure, there is something written in white.

_Ku_

"Midori, what is this name?!" Natsuki yells.

"What name?" Midori comes closer to where Natsuki's finger is, "That's funny. I didn't see it before. Maybe it's the name of the HiME…or the Child. Hold on, let me see mine…Sugi…it says Sugi."

"Mine says Toki," Mai says.

"Mi-na," Mikoto reads.

"Kiku here," Yukino adjusts her glasses again.

"Yuu..ki is near the spider thingy, I think." Nao utters.

"Fuji," Shizuru examines the writing in front of her.

Natsuki smiles slyly. These names are not misprinted. They definitely mean something.

* * *

An hour or two later-

"Alright, I will stop our tour here. You guys want to go around town on your own or join the rest of the Fuuka students with Sergay?" Midori glances at her watch outside of the Gakutenou Academy. Before she knows it, the girls disappear…leaving Yukino behind.

"Um…I guess I will join Sergay-san." Yukino volunteers shyly.

* * *

"Where are you guys going?" Mai tries to catch up with Natsuki and Shizuru. But they do not seem to hear her.

"Let them be. You know how lovey-dovey they are. Remember what your stupid date with Tate guy was without me babysitting Mikoto for you?" Nao teases Mai.

"Shizuru-san and Natsuki have nothing to do with Tate and me- wait- do you really think that they're…?"

"Haha, as if you didn't know!"

"That's just rumor. If they're together I would've known it. Plus, I heard from Tate that he will help Takeda-san get a date with Natsuki. I wonder who started the gossip."

"Who knows?" Nao's eyes twitch.

"It was you, wasn't it?!"

"Uh…Bye" Nao runs away.

"I'm hungry, Mai." Mikoto tug Mai's sleeve.

Mai sighs. Maybe it is better to leave Natsuki and Shizuru alone.

* * *

"So, where do you want to go?" Natsuki hands Shizuru a helmet.

"Anywhere Natsuki wants to take me," Shizuru takes the helmet.

Earlier when Natsuki asked Shizuru for help during Nao's Butou, Natsuki promised to repay Shizuru by giving her a ride on Natsuki's motorcycle.

"I don't really hang out around here. Although, there is one place I think you might like." Natsuki says thoughtfully.

"Where?"

"The sun is about to set. It has to be a perfect timing…Let's go!" Natsuki takes the headgear Shizuru is holding and puts it on the older girl, "It fits. Can you see everything okay?"

Shizuru can only nod as a response.

This helmet smells like Natsuki, a voice in Shizuru's head echoes.

"Good," Natsuki starts the motorcycle engine. She then removes a hair tie on the lever and fixes her hair into a ponytail. However, Shizuru remains still like a statue.

"Shizuru?"

"Oh, sorry…I was thinking…" Shizuru immediately hops behind Natsuki. Her arms carefully place themselves around Natsuki's perfect curvy waist. If the helmet isn't hiding Shizuru's face, Natsuki would probably see a huge blush on Shizuru.

"Hold on tight," Natsuki grins.

"Natsuki doesn't have a helmet?"

"I only have the one you're wearing. Don't worry."

A moment later, a black car is seen following the two young girls on the motorcycle.

* * *

"Shizuru, look to your right." Natsuk urges.

Honestly, Shizuru basically wants to stay like this forever. At least, she has an excuse to hold on to Natsuki. Nonetheless, Shizuru rotates her head to the direction Natsuki is pointing at. The sun is about to set and it gives out a bright orange light. The light reflects upon the ocean water underneath the sky, which makes the whole picture come across as a dream state.

"Natsuki, this is…"

"We're here."

Luckily, there aren't many cars around since this is a narrow high way. In next to no time, Natsuki pulls into a curve that has an arch standing outward to the sea.

"This is a precious place of mine," Natsuki stares out into the waves.

"It is beautiful." Shizuru tells truthfully.

"Isn't it? I used to come here almost every day for the past couple of years before I went to Fuuka. Everything is the same as the last time I came here though." Natsuki has the loneliest gaze that imbues Shizuru's heart.

"Natsuki…"

"It's called the Devil Fall. A lot of people had had accidents here, but out of them all…no more than a young woman and a dog died. The great part is that the view here is absolutely gorgeous. I find it extremely hard to hate it."

"Thank you for taking me here," Shizuru grabs Natsuki's hand lightly. Before long, their fingers tangle. Natsuki Kuga, the girl who most people are afraid to get close to, finally opens her heart a little bit more.

None of them speak another word…for a long time.

* * *

When the sky dims, both Natsuki and Shizuru know they have to be back at the station to meet up with their group. As they hop on to the motorcycle, a black car approaches them from behind. Hearing the sound of a car engine, Natsuki turns to find the same vehicle that was stalking her earlier. This is bad. That man in the car is holding a gun pointing at directly Natsuki.

"Shizuru, hold on!" Natsuki shouts.

"What's wro-Ahhh!," Shizuru screams when Natsuki speeds up the motorcycle.

What is that guy thinking? Doesn't he see I have someone with me who can potentially be a witness? Unless, oh no, he will probably go after Shizuru once he is done with me. As if I would let that happen.

Natsuki rides the bike in zigzag to avoid being an easy target. Thankfully, this motorbike is covered with bullet proof materials Natsuki installed herself the last time she touched it. She even bought a bullet resistant helmet in case something like this would happen. Natsuki never expected someone to attack her while she is out with a friend though, especially Shizuru.

If I remember correctly, there should be an empty temple near by. I will have to find a way. Shizuru is in danger because she sits behind me. I'll have to put him in front of me.

"Natsuki, why is that car after us?" Shizuru questions in a calm voice.

"I am not sure. But he is after me. Hang on to me and put your head on my back, okay?"

"Okay." Shizuru does what Natsuki tells her.

Natsuki suddenly breaks. The black car passes Natsuki and Shizuru by before the driver realizes Natsuki's plan. The vehicle makes an abrupt U-turn and is now running straight at Natsuki. The dirty blonde hair man has one of his hands out with a gun while his other one is on the wheel. Natsuki races towards the car. Both Natsuki and the unknown shooter run into each other as if they are going to collide. While the man is firing at her, Natsuki takes out her own hidden gun in the front part of her bike. She aims and shoots. It hits the car's left front wheel. However, nothing happens.

Don't tell me his tires are bullet proof as well.

Natsuki tries again. This time, she aims at the driver. The bullet fired by Natsuki just bounces right off the glass while she is trying to dodge his attacks. When both of them are about to crash, Natsuki pops her bike upward. Therefore, the motorcycle goes over the car and Natsuki manages to buy herself sometimes before the guy comes after her again.

"Natsuki has a gun?" Shizuru asks in a disapproving voice.

"Yeah," Natsuki admits, "I don't kill. Someone gave it to me for protection in case of something emergency like this! Shizuru, can you see that temple up there?"

"Yes, I see it."

"I'm going to lure him away. Go up there and call for help. That place is empty now, so I highly doubt any one is there. You have your cell phone right?"

"I do, but I'm not going to leave Natsuki."

"This isn't a time to compromise. He is after me. You have nothing to do with this."

"I will not go anywhere without you," Shizuru holds on to Natsuki even tighter, "Please don't make me go alone."

Natsuki bends her mirror to get a better view of the car chasing after her. He is getting closer.

"Fine," Natsuki says in defeat.

The blue hair girl stops her motorcycle and makes 90 degrees turn. After that, she jumps off the car pulling the chestnut hair girl to the floor.

"Whatever you do, don't take off the helmet. He might see your face. Stay behind the bike until I give you a signal to run," Natsuki orders.

"What about Natsuki?"

"I will follow you after I cover for you. I promise I will go after."

Natsuki hears a door car open and close.

"Kuger, I know you and your little friend are behind that thing."

Natsuki stands up. Shizuru tugs Natsuki arm with a sad look. The younger girl plainly smiles to ensure her friend and squeeze the older girl's hand lightly.

"Who are you?" Natsuki points her gun at the intruder.

"You don't remember me?" The man takes his sun glasses off, "This scar does not remind you of anything?"

"I never met you before."

"You are cruel." The stranger aims his gun at Natsuki.

"Put down the gun! I'll fire!"

But the guy in black suit does not listen. Instead, he initiates the gun firing, which causes Natsuki to pull her trigger too. Both of them are out of cartridge in seconds.

Natsuki takes a time to reload her gun.

"Shizuru, when I say three…run across the street and go behind the wall. It should shield you from the bullets."

"I got it." Shizuru replies.

"One," Natsuki counts.

"Hey Kruger, you're not bad for a girl your age. You're turning me on," the man laughs evilly.

What did he just say? Shizuru's blood boils.

"How about we continue this game at my hotel room? I'll be very gentle." He continues.

"Shut the hell up!" Natsuki rises and shoots angrily. How dare he?

"Two." Natsuki fires her third bullet.

He attacks Natsuki back. Then Natsuki notices that he changed his gun. His bullets are lighter and faster than before.

"Three!" Natsuki uses her eighth pellet.

Shizuru moves across the street and Natsuki's eyes unconsciously follow to make sure Shizuru is safe.

Because of that one little distraction, bullets pierced through Natsuki's upper arm.

* * *

"Where are Natsuki and Shizuru?" Midori tabs her foot impatiently in front of a train station. 

"I'll call her," Mai dials a number on her cell phone, "It seems like Natsuki shuts her cell phone off."

"I told you they're busy," Nao, who has been playing a staring contest with Mikoto, instantly adds.

"I'll try Shizuru-san then," Yukino takes her cell phone out.

After the fourth ring, Shizuru picks up the call. However, what comes over from the other line is not what the girls wanted to hear at all.

"Natsuki! Natsuki is hurt. We're underattack…help…Devil Fall…" Shizuru's high pitch voice slowly disappears.

"Hello? Hello? Shizuru-san? I can't hear you!" Yukino yells into her phone.

"Devil…comes… save…her," Shizuru's voice is covered by static.

"Give me the phone!" Midori grabs Yukino's telephone, "Hello?!"

The line is dead.

* * *

Meanwhile, two girls are clutched together in a tiny storage. Both are out of breath. Despite the fact that there is an empty temple not so far away, they decided to hide in a less comfortable place. Since Shizuru believes that whoever is after them will be going to search inside the temple first, she drags the younger girl into a wooden closet outside at the rear of a shrine. Natsuki is bleeding excessively from her wounds and getting paler and paler each passing moment. 

"I'm sorry Shizuru." Natsuki says softly.

"Natsuki has nothing to apologize for. I should thank you." Shizuru takes off the helmet. It really is getting hot.

"I dragged you into this. If I was more careful-" Natsuki winches in pain.

"You're bleeding even more!" Shizuru moves closer.

"Yeah, I know."

"Take off your suit."

"Whaaat?!"

"I cannot see the wound properly. At least, take out your left arm." Shizuru demands with a serious expression.

Natsuki sighs deeply and obeys. She unzips her clothe mid way, which reveals her black Victorian bra and her perfect shape cleavage. Shizuru's serious face eventually changes into a pink façade. Natsuki's left arm, where the bullets hit her, is stuck onto her suit. Shizuru helps pull the suit off warily. To their surprise, Natsuki's whole arm is covered with blood.

"This makes me want to faint," Natsuki tries her best not to look at the red fluid.

"We have to stop the blood. Natsuki is bleeding more than I expected." Shizuru observes the room. There is nothing in the cabinet that will help. Except…

Shizuru unbuttons her uniform jacket and her white dress shirt.

"Shi-Shizuru, what are you doing?" Natsuki cries as she watches her friend. Half of Shizuru's body is displayed. She is wearing a white elegant bra, which Natsuki happens to own as well.

"Is it not obvious? I am going to put some pressure on your wound."

Shizuru wads her clean dress shirt and pushes it directly over the bleeding. Blood quickly soaks through, so she has to add more layers by folding the shirt and tie it onto Natsuki's arm.

"At least…put this on, will you? It's…cold and all…" Natsuki mumbles. Using her right hand, Natsuki picks up Shizuru's uniform jacket from the floor with her head turning away from the older girl. Shizuru takes Natsuki's offer. Soon, Natsuki can hear the other young woman giggling.

"What-What's so funny?!"

"Natsuki is so cute. I do not mind you seeing me half naked, you know."

"That's not the point…"

"You are blushing."

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are."

"So are you."

And their conversation dies. Shizuru puts on her jacket as Natsuki zips up her suit. Together, the girls are lost in their own thoughts. The darkness falls and the moon shines. Shizuru wonders if the crew will rescue them in time. Natsuki appears like she is going to collapse at any given moment. What will happen if the man finds them?

"Ne..Shizuru."

"Hmm…?"

"I thought you were a pretty but bizarre girl. Not many people would endure with someone like me. Ever since we met, you've always been there. You cook and clean after me. You are too nice that sometimes…I feel uncomfortable. After my mom died, I never dreamed of getting close to anyone. So…thank you."

"Why are you-" Before Shizuru finishes her question, Natsuki hits Shizuru near the back of her neck. Shizuru immediately falls unconscious into Natsuki's arms.

"I'm sorry," Natsuki whispers into Shizuru's ear, "You are an important person. I can't let anything happen to you."

* * *

Author's Note: Seriously, I need to go study the dictionary. My vocabulary is limited. lol I hope you can bear with me. Shall I torture you with a preview or not? But the question now is...how will Natsuki survive?

Next Chapter- Natsuki will read more from her mother's journal. Monsters and ghosts will be chasing after Natsuki too! Poor girl...Something else is going terribly wrong! Drama, drama, and drama!!

The story will move even faster in time. Oh, I even had an urge to get Shizuru and Natsuki make out in the library. Hahaha


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Natsuki is walking slowly to make sure that her blood leaves a trail away from where Shizuru is located. Soon, she finds a big tree that she can easily lean onto. This should be far enough, she thinks. Natsuki is now breathing heavily. If this keeps up, she will probably lose her strength. She takes out her gun and hides it behind her back. Natsuki has her bullet proof helmet on since she took it from Shizuru.

I hope Shizuru won't kill me later for hitting her like that. Sigh. I have two bullets left. Must think of something before he comes.

"I finally found you." A man walks towards Natsuki with his gun aiming at her, "Where is your friend?"

From the question, Natsuki can safely assume Shizuru is still safe.

"She ran away to get some help. Any minute now, I am sure they will come get me." Natsuki tries her best to sound strong.

"I see. Then I have to make sure my job is done before they find you." The man puts his gun away and takes out a needle instead.

"What are you going to do?" Natsuki asks.

"An experiment. We just need to see how your body will react to this product. We spent billions coming up with this technology made especially for HiMEs." He walks closer.

Should I shoot him now? There is a high possibility that he is wearing a bullet proof vest.

The unknown man knees down in front of Natsuki, "You have not changed much since I last saw you ten years ago."

"I do not remember meeting you before nor do I recall giving you that scar."

"That woman must have done something," he says bitterly, "But that doesn't matter."

Suddenly, he holds up Natsuki's right arm and put a huge needle deep into her upper arm. Natsuki let out a scream. Hot solution is gradually being released by the needle into Natsuki's body. Before any more liquid escapes into her body, Natsuki gathers her last ounce of energy to pull out the gun she has been hiding. Without a second thought she shoots the guy in his right cheek using her wounded arm.

"Ahhh! You bitch!" He lets go of her and the needle immediately and yells painfully. Before long, blood is the only thing Natsuki sees near the guy. Half of her is relieved while the other half of her is horrified with the image in front of her.

"I'm going to kill you!" He shouts and takes out his gun angrily. The man's face is completely covered in blood.

Natsuki's arms are shaking miserably as she lifts her pistol.

"I'm sorry!" With that, Natsuki closes her eyes. I can't turn back anymore.

Gunfires are heard stridently…so loud that the sound echoes throughout the forest.

* * *

"Shizuru-san! Shizuru-san! Get a hold of yourself!"

Shizuru little by little opens her eyes. Natsuki?

"Shizuru-san. She's awake!" Mai says.

"Where's Natsuki?" Shizuru immediately sits up.

"We don't know yet. Yukino is trying to find Natsuki with her Child. Nao and Midori are also out trying so don't worry."

"Blood." Shizuru sees little drops of red liquid outside the storage, "Follow the blood."

"I can smell her," Mikoto sniffs.

"Then let's go!" Mai helps Shizuru stand.

Not a moment later, all of the girls can hear the sound of gun shots ringing their ears. Shizuru runs to where she believes the noise comes from right away without think if there will be any enemy waiting for her. Natsuki is the only one on her mind at this point.

* * *

"So this is what it feels like to kill someone", Natsuki whispers. She drops her revolver and glances at the dead body in front of her. At the ground, the needle stills have about 2/3 of the fluid left. Is it some kind of virus? Natsuki wonders. Her head starts to spin slightly. She takes off her helmet at a snail's pace.

No, no, no. Not yet. I have to find out who he is.

Natsuki puts the needle inside her secret pocket in her bike suit along with her gun. Then she crawls to the dead body in front of her. First, she checks the man's front left pocket. It seems like that is where he keeps extra home-made bullet. Yes, Natsuki recognizes these bullets well. She knows how to make them too. Plus, these bullets cannot kill; they can only slow down the enemy. Well, in her case, the bullets make her bleed excessively but not enough for her to die right away from the wound.

I guess he had no intention of killing me in the first place.

Natsuki continues her search. She finds his wallet. Inside, there are many fake I.D. cards with different names. However, each face on those I.D. is definitely his. This person does not carry cash either. There are credit cards with different names though, that's probably how he pays for things. Out of many, there is one I.D. card that catches Natsuki's eyes.

"Searrs Foundation" is what on the I.D. card. The guy's name on the tag is Smith. At the bottom, there is a bar code. This might be…

Out of the blue, Natsuki hears a familiar voice calling out her name.

"Natsuki!"

It sounds like Shizuru.

"Shizu-" I'm losing my voice.

"Natsukiii! Where are you?" Mai looks around desperately.

Mai is here too? Then I'm saved.

After reaching for the dead man's gun, Natsuki fires 3 shots up at the dark sky.

* * *

Maybe I am having a bad dream. Natsuki tries to convince herself. As soon as she wakes up, she is greeted by Nao, Yukino, Mai and Mikoto.

"She opened her eyes!" Mikoto jumps.

"Natsuki, are you alright?" Mai looks at Natsuki with concerns.

"Yeah." Natsuki sits up.

"We're on a private ship going to back to the Fuuka Academy, in case you're wondering." Nao says with her arms crossed.

"I'll go tell Midori and Shizuru-san that Natsuki is conscious now," Yukino leaves.

"Wait-don't-" Natsuki tries to stop Yukino a little bit too late.

"What? You don't want them to know you're alive?" Mai asks.

"N-no, it's not that," Natsuki recalls knocking Shizuru unconscious earlier. To be honest, she does not want to face the girl right now.

"Shizuru-san told us everything," Mai says, "You knocked her out cold!"

"And that's why I don't want to face her."

"What's with that attitude?" Nao comments.

"WE have A LOT to talk about, Natsuki." Midori walks into the room, "Nonetheless, seeing you awake is quite nice. Thanks to your father, no one but us will ever know about this event. I would be yelling at you like there's no tomorrow…however, we will continue the interrogation after we safely land on Fuuka Academy Campus. So rest well!"

"Thanks." Natsuki lets out a relief sigh. That is good to hear.

For some unexplainable reason, the room temperature drops when Shizuru steps inside the room.

"Can I be alone with Natsuki?" Shizuru asks quietly. She does not look at anyone either. Shizuru's fists are clinching tightly on her side. Natsuki can tell that she is upset. That Midori probably knows this and that's why she is not bothering me, Natsuki sweats. I'd rather answer Midori's question than deal with Shizuru now.

Natsuki tries hard to swallow. Nao, Mai and Mikoto look at each other with understand eyes. Then Nao mouthed to Natsuki, "Good luck and stay alive!"

And the girls left.

Natsuki can't really see Shizuru's face from where she sits. Natsuki attempts to calculate how long Shizuru is going to stand like that. Five minutes or so have passed. Yet, the older girl hardly moves.

"Shizuru, I-"

SLAP.

Natsuki's head turns to the side when Shizuru's hand makes a contact with Natsuki's face.

"Shizuru…" is crying? Natsuki is confused. Shizuru is really crying.

"Does it hurt?" Shizuru strains herself to stop the tears, "But what you did…hurt so much more."

"Shizuru…"

"How do you think I felt when I saw you lying on the ground lifeless next to a dead body?" Shizuru places herself on the bed with Natsuki while facing away from the blue hair princess. "Why do you always do things alone? What am I to you? Am I just a doll for you to carry around and throw away whenever you are pleased? Natsuki, maybe we…should not be friends. I tried so hard…yet you still…you still…"

"Shut up Shizuru!" Natsuki pulls the chest-nut haired girl. Natsuki's serious tone makes Shizuru turns around to look at the younger girl. Natsuki decides to hug the older girl firmly and speaks low into Shizuru's ears.

"Idiot."

Shizuru starts to blush.

"I don't want you to get involved. Maybe it would be better if we're not friends." Natsuki smiles warmly at Shizuru. I should go pack my stuff when we get back to Fuuka.

"Natsuki…are you thinking about going somewhere by yourself again?" Shizuru wipes her tears after a while.

"What?!" Shit. How did she do that?

"That was the same smile you gave me before you sexually assaulted me."

"Really? Haha that's funny…" Natsuki's sweat drops. I should come up with a new smile then. Wait, what did she say?

"I-sexually-you-I did not!"

"When I woke up, I was missing a shirt."

"You gave that to me for my wound!"

"Sorry, I do not recall doing such thing. And I was forced to be unconscious against my will."

"Shizuru! You...you're impossible." Natsuki feels embarrassed by the accusation. Another part of Natsuki feels at ease since Shizuru seems to be in a better mood.

Shizuru laughs.

"You owe me a date, okay?"

"A date?" Natsuki asks. That doesn't sound so bad.

"Okay," Shizuru hears the word from Natsuki's mouth. The blonde girl is surprised since she only intended for it to be a joke.

"Promise me you will not leave me like that again." Shizuru hits Natsuki softly on the shoulder.

"Yes, ma'am." Natsuki says in defeat.

"I am so glad you're okay though. I am so glad…" Shizuru leans on Natsuki chest.

I can hear her heart, Shizuru thinks. What a calm melody…

* * *

"I think now may be the right time to tell Natsuki the truth," Sergay speaks into a computer screen.

"No. I am afraid it will only make her more curious," Yasuo's face is shown on the monitor, "You must not mention who is behind this attack."

"I understand you are trying to protect Natsuki as a father. But the situation is getting out of hands. I hope you have a plan on how to deal with this. You might end up losing two people that you love to that foundation."

"Sergay, don't you think I know that?" Yasuo puts a hand on his face, "After all these years, I've been trying to destroy them and I could not even lay a finger on them. If that girl knows, she will go after them for sure and the results will not be pretty."

"You are underestimating Natsuki. She will find out eventually-"

"We must not let that happen. Please Sergay, just give me more time. When everything is done, you can tell her for me."

"No, sir. If anyone will tell her, you are the one."

* * *

Back at the Fuuka Academy dorm.

"There is a ghost in the bathroom!" Arika exclaims.

"Are you sure it wasn't you in the mirror? There is something called reflection, you know." Nina rolls her eyes.

"I don't see anything, Arika-chan," Erstin peeks out from the bathroom.

"But I really did see it! It was white and-and-and-and-" Arika's face turns pale while pointing at Nina, "and-and-and-" Arika does not finish her sentence. She turns into stone all of a sudden.

"And what?" Nina looks on Arika. Something is obviously wrong because Arika's hair is standing up a straight…as if she's seeing a ghost?

"Ni-Nina-chan…" Erstin points at Nina as well, and her face is even paler than Arika now.

"What...?" Nina turns her head around nervously.

And a loud high-pitch scream is heard throughout the building.


End file.
